


A Tengu's Tangle

by LittleGrumblrAnna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Historical Fantasy, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Other, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrumblrAnna/pseuds/LittleGrumblrAnna
Summary: A story following the relationship between a god, a yōkai, and a hanyō in Edo period Japan.





	1. Prologue - The God Descends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my original work. This is an unfinished piece that I started working on around five years ago and have slowly but surely stopped progress on. My initial thoughts were to write this as a novel and publish it, but that desire has kind of left me. I want to work on other things, specifically another original story I have bouncing around in my skull and refuses to leave me alone. One specific thing about this work that always plagued me was the prospect of me getting things wrong - historically, facts, setting, ect. There are only so many resources I have access to, and even though I felt like I had so much to keep me on track, it also always felt like I was one sentence away from making a silly or (accidentally) rude mistake. 
> 
> However, I do still like my characters and I do like what I had going. I thought that instead of hiding it away forever, I may as well show what I have, for fun's sake at least, and then maybe I might periodically still work on it as I feel up to it (it's a biiiiig maybe though!). I hope you'll enjoy this excerpt regardless.

I fell from my mountain. It may have been due to my half hearted attempt at deterring my assailants or the blustering blizzard tossing my easily wind caught form, but I was infuriated at both. It was not out of the ordinary for those of my species to occasionally spar, to show off each others might, however, I knew that this small group of novices had intentionally meant to claim my abode as their own. They used the storm and their numbers against me. I swore I would reclaim what they deviously stole as the sight of my beloved mountain faded further and further from my sight. One does not toss a Tengu from his perch and expect him to just accept it. Their mocking laughter would be replaced with screams for mercy in due time. I promised this to myself as the snow gathered on my fallen, broken, figure.


	2. The Trio

The scent of lit coals mildy accompanied by fish assaulted my nostrils as I awoke, my head filling with questions and anger. My anger was not displaced, I remembered my reason for it as soon as the fog in my mind cleared, but the questions continued to pop up as I tried in vain to move my body. The bitter taste in my mouth gave me my first answer; I had been drugged, most likely a sedative that was aiding my drowsy state and numb body. I managed to get my eyes open to be met with a wall to greet me. A coal popped behind me followed by soft footsteps as whomever’s abode this belonged to was approaching me. A small voice mumbled as I felt their fingers graze one of my wings, sending a wave of disgust through me. I attempted to move again, but my the numbness prevailed. Plans for this creature’s demise entered my thoughts, be they my saviour or not, I was a god, and I would not be touched by a lower being. Their death would be swift, painless, as a mercy for their good intentions. My plans were interrupted by their hands fully being engulfed in my feathers, running their fingers over the bones within. I managed a groan, both out of indignation and discomfort as they reached a place that caused me pain. 

“I’m sorry, that must have hurt. Your wing is broken, but I needed to figure out where. I’ll be wrapping it now, be still.” 

As if I could move you detestable woman! If you even are a woman! Be you yōkai in disguise or human, I will have your head for this! My wings will heal by their own means! Cease touching me!

“I can see your aversion, calm yourself, I mean you no harm. My name is-”

“Eikō! I’m home!” A low rasp came south of where my legs were. The cold howl of the winter wind from the open door added to the visitor’s unpleasant tone. “Woah, what do you have there!? Is that a Tengu? Are we having him for dinner?”

“He’s staying for dinner. You’re not eating him, Emi.”

“Aw, not even a wing? It’s broken, right? Stop wrapping it, break it off, and give it here! I bet it’ll taste like pheasant if we cook it right!”

“Emi, do be quiet, you’ll frighten him. There’s fish by the fire if you’re hungry.”

“Oho, on second thought, fish sounds so much better! Don’t mind if I do.” 

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. One of them could potentially eat me whilst the other was deterring them away from the thought. Where did I land? Who are these two?

“Hey,” the one named Emi uttered with their mouth full. “A couple of the kids in the village have a nasty fever, think you can whip up something for them?”

“Are all of their symptoms the same?” ‘Eikō’ finished wrapping my wing and moved away from me. 

“Yeah, fever and chills, no appetite, the regular deal. Nothing life threatening, I think.”

“That sounds doable, I can even make up some doses now. Will you deliver them tonight?”

“Hah!” Emi wheezed. “Not with that in the house! Do you know what Tengus can do to sweet little things like you? They are fickle things, but the majority I’ve encountered tried to kill me! Finding yourself kidnapped by one of them certainly means death. This is going to fall on deaf ears again, but Eikō, you need to stop dragging every injured yōkai you find into this house, especially when I'm not around.”

“He fell from the sky, was I to just ignore that?”

“Yes! Geez, I wonder how I don’t come home to find your innards painted on the walls! Did you carry this guy all the way here by yourself?”

“Yes.” She answered, her tone dull.

“Your tiny figure carrying that around...pfft-!” Emi teased. “If only the villagers could’ve seen you!”

“Be quiet, he wasn’t heavy!”

Wait a moment… villagers? ...A human after all! I tensed at the thought of a human carrying me on their back for other beings to see. Not only had lowly yōkai thrown me from my abode, but now others had most likely witnessed this human woman disgracing me all the way to where she called home. Merciful death was no longer an option as the feeling in my limbs returned. She and her friend would know the same embarrassment I was feeling and they would perish knowing their sins against me. Emi’s voice was small, most likely a lowly yōkai who befriended a human out of loneliness. I was sure neither of them would pose any threat as I was finally able to push myself upwards.

“Looks like our guest is awake.” Emi’s voice was once again muffled by food. “Want some fish, big guy?”

Turning to face them, I found a young human girl, plainly dressed, with her long raven hair tied back. Next to her was an ancient looking calico cat, licking her paws generously whilst keeping her eyes locked on me. I recognized the latter. 

“Huh, I thought it was you.” Emi mockingly grinned. “The god of our mountain graces us with his presence, what an honor!” 

I grimaced as my eyes followed Emi’s rotund figure to where her tail laid, showing me it was split in twain. She noticed my apprehension and grinned, flicking her tails playfully. 

“You know each other?” Eikō questioned.

“Unfortunately. See the scars under his left eye? That’s from me! I told you Tengus have tried to kill me! It’s just too bad, Chikaze, I survived so you have those scars for nothing but shame, ha! I see someone has finally put you in your place, how amusing…!” She muffled her giggles with a paw. 

All my murderous intentions dropped from my mind as Emi continued to laugh me to scorn. My weapons; gone, and the powerful Nekomata I thought I felled years ago was alive, eyes filled with revenge. Her tails rubbed together, igniting blue flames on their tips equally matching her vibrant irises, pupils in slits. I heard Eikō click her tongue at the sight of the flames, seeing her eyes roll immediately after. 

“So, Chikaze, gonna glare at us all night? Or do you fancy scars under your right eye as well?” She pointed a claw at her own in jest.

“How are you still living?” I managed through clenched teeth. Emi lifted a paw and pointed at Eikō in reply.

“This one has a bad habit of picking up anything injured and nursing it back to health. Animals, yōkai, whatever. After you tossed me down the mountain, she found me and I’ve been here ever since. I’m not the revenge type, I was just fighting for my life, so I never saw any reason to test myself against you again. However, you look ready for another round, Chikaze. Wanna go?”

The ferocious beast from years prior flashed in my mind as I stared at the smaller, less menacing being before me. I knew the full extent of Emi’s powers, and in my current condition, death was certain. 

“Not in my house! Emi, douse your tails. If you’re not the ‘revenge type’ then stop provoking him!” Eikō chided and Emi grunted, her tails fizzling out. “And you, Chikaze, I’m going to look past your spat with my friend as you’re injured and need treatment.”

“I don’t need anything from a lowly human! If you touch me again, your head will roll!”

“You wanna say that again!?” Emi hissed. “You’d be frozen and buried under the snow if not for Eikō! Show some gratitude!”

“Gratitude? To a human? Have you gone mad?! The only thing she’s done is fill me with disgust. I would rather die than have her cursed hands touch me again!”

“Is that so?” Eikō asked, leaning her chin into her palm. “Well, I'm not going to force you to stay here if that’s what you wish. Your wing is broken though, so if you wish to leave, at least come back on occasion so I can change your wrappings.”

I maintained eye contact with Eikō as I reached up to the wrappings on my wings. I tore them off in one motion, making my intentions clear. She responded with a smile laced with an emotion I couldn’t quite place.

“Emi, get the door, please.”

“Yes ma'am!” Emi pounced past me and opened the door, a chilling wind flowing in. Just as I was about to question the action, my gaze was glued to Eikō as she charged towards me. I was hardly able to react as she easily picked me up, hooking her arms under mine. With a grunt resembling a roar, she effortlessly tossed me into the snow, the stars in the sky joining the ones in my eyes as my body cringed from the impact. Did she just… throw me?!

“I have little patience for ungratefulness. In my house, as long as you know basic manners, I'm more than happy to oblige who or whatever is under my roof. I didn’t bring you here with the intention of shaming you or to stroke my ego, but to fix your broken wing so you could fly again. The medicine I’ve administered to you will wear off in a few hours time and your pain will outweigh your pride as you agonize. Perhaps then you will realize how foolish you’re being, but until then, cool your head!” Eikō fumed, finishing by slamming the door shut. There was silence, and I couldn’t seem to move from my stunned state as I stared blankly upwards. It was a rising murmur from the forest that brought me back to reality.

“Did you see that, did you see that!?” A voice from the trees around me jeered.

“I did! Eikō threw him out!”

“Eikō’s mad, Eikō’s mad!”

“Hah, what a fool!”

More and more giggles and mockery filled my ears. Where… Where am I? What reality do I exist in where a human can casually toss me into snow and lowly yōkai tease me so? I couldn’t figure out if it was the snow or the harsh words burning my ears.


	3. Farce

I stopped myself from laughing at the Tengu-shaped dent in the snow as I opened the door. It was so perfectly shaped and indents his clothing folds made the outline glisten in the morning sun. It seemed Chikaze had gone deeper into the forest by the looks of his shaky footprints. 

“Okay, Emi, I made six doses of the fever medicine.” Eikō finished inserting the small folded papers containing said medicine into a pouch, pushing it over my ears and letting it fall to my neck. “Hopefully everyone is doing fine, but let me know if any of them have made a turn for the worse.”

“Of course. Want me to pick up anything?”

Eikō glanced back to our humble pile of supplies, pausing her gaze at on our ever depleting food stock. “When you drop by Ren’s, could you tell him next time he visits to bring along some essentials?” 

“Don’t have enough to last through spring?”

“We would, but if we end up with a third houseguest, most certainly not.” Eikō looked over to Chikaze’s snow indent. “I may have been too rough, tossing him like that.”

“Hah! He deserved it! Worry about his return instead. I won’t be long, but if he shows back up, holler and I’ll come running.” I bid farewell to Eikō and started down towards my path to the village. Thankfully, the snow had let up early yesterday so I didn’t have to retread it. Snowy paws are much more welcome than snowy nose, eyes, and ears. The thought of using my unnatural fire to melt paths often pop up in my frustrations, but the less attention I garner, the better. To this small village outside the forest at the base of the mountain, I am a normal cat, specifically the local monk’s pet. I snapped my tails together, giving the illusion that it was once again whole as I entered onto the human footpath from my own. A few of the villagers were out and about as I passed by the clusters of houses. If there wasn’t a possibility of a raging Tengu back in the forest, I'd've stopped by a few of my favourite regulars for a head pat here, or a snack there, but not today. I made my heading for the small shrine around the bend and found my goal the moment it was in view. The old, wrinkled monk creased his mouth into a smile as I padded to his legs, giving them an affectionate rub. 

“Good morning, Emi. You’re certainly energetic today.” He picked me up and I let out an affirmative meow. He eyed the pouch around my neck and then met my eyes. I motioned with them towards his house and he chuckled. “Come inside for a little while, warm yourself up, hmm?” He quickly brought us inside and I jumped down from his arms.

“I can’t stay long today, Ren, I brought the medicine.” 

“Goodness, what’s the rush? Has something happened?” Ren wrinkled his brow as he removed the pouch.

“You could say that. The blizzard yesterday blew in a rather cranky guest. I have to get back and make sure he’s not trying to kill Eikō.” I half sighed and Ren’s eyes flashed concern. 

“Goodness! What has she gotten herself into now?! Must she bring every creature she finds under that roof?”

“That’s what I said! But you know she just can’t be told! Anyways, that’s enough medicine, right? If you need more, come and get it yourself. Who knows how long it’s going to take to tame this one.”

“Foolish thing…” Ren muttered as he replaced the pouch. “I suppose you’ll be needing more food to accommodate this guest?”

“Yes, Eikō asked me to let you know to prepare some more portions. Just bring them when you visit again.” I shook my head, helping the pouch to readjust to it’s normal resting spot. “No rush, we’re not starving or anything.”

“Very well. If I have need of you, I will visit sooner than scheduled. Do be cautious until then.” Ren opened the door for me and I slipped out. After some reassuring meows and a few strokes from him for appearances sake, I was off again, back into the forest. Nothing seemed off as I returned, save a few fresh oversized, obviously Tengu footprints near my footpath. Was he following me? I answered my own question coming back to Eikō’s house, seeing Chikaze looming near it. His footprints went no further than his current position, meaning I had gotten back just in time.

“And just what are you up to?” I clearly startled him as he jolted to my voice, harshly turning his body to look at me. His glare was as intense as the night prior, but where he felt wrath I saw nothing but amusement. 

“I should ask you the same thing. You live and socialize with humans? Have you no shame?”

“What’s there to be ashamed about? What have the humans done to you to make you so close minded?”

“Do I need a reason to abhor the creatures that do nothing but destroy themselves and everything around them? You are a Nekomata, instead of feasting on your prey, you play with it. You are a disgrace to your kind.” He accused, clearly trying both find answers and get a reaction from me. So young, so stupid.

“Chikaze, what have you done with your life besides sit atop your mountain for the few short decades of your life? I look at you and I see one born of resentment for things you don’t understand, and refuse to try to. You are so detached from the realities around you that you’ve built everything in your mind to be stacked against you. It’s very pitiful.”

“You dare lecture me!? You think yourself enlightened by deciding to live among the pests instead of keep them in check!?” Chikaze spread his one good wing in an attempt to intimidate. “We were not born as we were to mingle with those who pose a threat to our very existence!” He finished with a huff. I couldn’t help but shake my head.

“And yet, you’re here, tossed from your mountain, not by the hands of humans, but your own kind, I’m assuming.” I hit the nail on the head, Chikaze’s raw emotions surfacing through his body language. “And what will you do? Head back up the mountain with a broken wing and only your wits to defend yourself? They will toss you off again and I doubt a broken wing will be the only casualty.” I paused for a moment as he shook in anger at my truths. “Or, you could swallow your worthless pride, allow the kindness Eikō so freely offered, and let your wing heal before trying your hand at taking back your home. The last thing she’d want to do is hurt you further.”

“...You say that after she tossed my like an Oni last night?” Chikaze snorted, a smile almost gracing his face. I laughed at his statement and unintentional revelation. 

“It’s funny you should say that. Perhaps you’re a bit more perceptive than I give you credit for!” I walked past him, his face full of confusion and fleeing anger.

“And what does that mean, exactly?” He followed after me as I pushed the door open to Eikō’s home. Her fishing basket was missing, telling me exactly where she was. There’s no harm in telling him, is there?

“It means that you’re not too far off in calling Eikō an Oni. Eikō is a hanyō.”

“A… what?”

“It means i’m half yōkai.” Eikō’s voice suddenly rang out behind us. We both jumped slightly at the suddenness of it. “Welcome back, Chikaze. If you remember what manners are, you’re welcome to join us for a late breakfast.” She marched past him, basket full of fish under her arm. Chikaze’s expression was one I would savour for a long time. It was as if everything he had ever known had suddenly been lit on fire and destroyed as he watched in agony. 

“Such things… exist…?”

“Yep!” I started my tease, surely adding fuel to the fire! “You see, when a yōkai loves a human very much, gak-!” Eikō picked me up by my scruff and pulled me inside. Story time was over.

“Well?” A clearly irritated Eikō questioned the hesitant Chikage. Whether it was on reflex or a bit of his pride caving, Chikaze willingly entered inside. Perhaps taming him wouldn’t be as difficult as I thought.


	4. A Hanyō's Thoughts

What is a ‘yōkai’? A question I asked myself many times as I’ve continued to live. It is a broad term for creatures and phenomenon that all somehow fit under its name. Some are laughably tiny, while others are unrealistically large. Some fly freely, while others are stuck to the ground. Some serve the divine, while others claim to be gods themselves. Some fear humans, but many make humans to fear them. However, no matter how many rules I could apply to the creatures called ‘yōkai’, there always remains exceptions to them. Living proof of this; Emi. 

Nekomata are a natural progression of cats if given the right conditions; age and tail length. The more a cat ages, the easier it is for them to hit the first stage of transformation called a ‘Bakeneko’. It’s then they learn human speech, shapeshifting, and the ability to create fire. If the Bakeno’s tail reaches a certain length (insomuch it will split down the center into two identical tails), they then progress to a Nekomata. They become violent, especially hostile to humans. If you’re unfortunate enough to meet your end to a Nekomata, it eat you or it will possess your body and use it for their bidding. Emi partakes in none of those behaviours, as far as I know. I’ve witnessed her eat the odd yōkai foolish enough to threaten her, but with humans, she enjoys the luxuries that come with them too much.

“Why would I eat the hands that feed and pet me?” Is her reasoning. If you counterpoint with ‘you could just eat humans’, she responds: “They can’t pet me if they’re dead! I won't have one thing without the other.”

Pushing the topic any further angers her, which I have learned, but Chikaze cares not, almost as if he finds joy in irritating her. I’m thankful that our resident Tengu has allowed reason into his head and no longer threatens to murder me, but he bringer of discord. My knowledge of Tengus is not as informed compared to the duology of cats, but boredom often get bits of information out of Chikaze. 

Tengu come in various sizes and forms. The lower ranking ones are feathered all over, resembling birds of prey, while the ones that are considered divine resemble mankind with some extra features. Chikaze was the latter; a large male with red skin, black wings on his back, and a nose that sticks out a few inches from his face.   
The only other information I'm privy to is that Tengu are very powerful beings, but Emi has informed me that Chikaze is quite young and not yet fully reached his full potential. It doesn’t stop him from being dangerous (as Emi knows firsthand), but he’s not much of a threat to us currently. In their battle a few years ago, Chikaze was equipped with a fan that allowed him control over great gusts of wind, but he lost it in his fall.

“That and my katana. Whomever currently possesses them must think themselves rich. I must have them returned to me.”

“Because you’re useless without them, right?” Emi jeered but Chikaze didn’t bite back. I doubt that his pride had been completely humbled, but he was in the presence of one strong yōkai and one hanyō that he learned didn’t put up with his rudeness for long. It took quite a bit of convincing for Chikaze to believe I am what I am. I knew neither of them, but I have been told that my father was an Oni and my mother a human. My conception is a touchy subject, those who helped raise me even refusing to detail it, but what I know is my mother died after giving birth to me, and my father vanished soon after. 

Onis are fierce giants, enemies to mankind, and said not to have a shred of remorse for all they harm. Horns grow from their head, vicious fangs spill from their lips, and their skin is a shade of deep red or blue. All of these traits, thankfully, skipped over me. I have two bumps on either side of my head that I assume were supposed to sprout horns, but they are nothing more than an annoyance when I comb my hair. My strength, however, is most certainly inhuman and only manifests with my temper. A curse and a blessing of sorts.   
If hanyō besides myself are out there, I wonder, how do they live? Do they live among the humans or do they exist along the yōkai? I live on the edge of yōkai infested forest and a human village, undecided on which side I truly belong to. Perhaps one day I will find the answer, but a part of me deep down knows the truth. I should not exist, I belong nowhere, yet I will continue living, hoping I’m wrong, hoping my life has meaning.


	5. Visiting Monk

“You’re the god of this area, yet you don’t even know where it is you rule!?” Emi shrilled. “Have you even once left your mountain?”

“What does it matter!? You’re being a pest!” I protested. My wing was paining me and it was far too early in the morn to be listening to this creature’s lectures. Enduring this embarrassment was enough without being pestered and teased every waking moment. 

“It matters a lot! I’m trying to figure out if you’re stupid or if you hit your head falling like you did! Yamagata, Ya-ma-ga-ta. That is the region you were born in, and continue to live in. It’s because of its dense nature and small population that yōkai like us can live peacefully, undetected!”

“Coming from the Nekomata that pretends to be a monk’s pet every morning? One slip of your tails and you’d no longer be ‘undetected’! It matters not where we are in this land, if there are humans, we are threatened.” 

“Both of you be quiet!” Eikō’s head emerged from her blanket. “The sun isn’t even up yet and you’re having a spat? If I somehow look nocturnal to you, I assure you, I’m not!” She seethed before throwing the blanket back over her head. Wonderful, now asking for medicine would only irritate her further. I shot a glare to Emi who was readily returning it. She quickly relented and gave up on her lecture about ‘Yamagata’, padding over to Eikō, lying next to her in, probably hoping her body heat would suffice as an apology. I managed to rid myself of my own frustrations as I closed my eyes, agreeing that it was too early to be stirring. It was the continual pang in my wing that forced my drowsiness away, but I was no stranger to meditation. Pain could become ignorable if I focused hard enough. 

I tried to empty my thoughts, but Emi’s voice entered my mind again, this time mixed with her appearance. She was the very epitome of an elderly cat. Wrinkled ears, curled whiskers, and the occasional spot of matted fur she had forgotten to groom. I do wonder where in this land she’d been all these years before ending up here. Why did she even approach my abode those many years ago? Asking her would surely only cause more teasing, so there’s no point in these thoughts.

“Chikaze, let me see your wing.” Eikō’s sudden voice jolted me awake. It seemed I had drifted off for a bit, the sun bathing the small cabin in warm light, my wing no longer throbbing. I was getting better at hiding my revulsion as I returned her apologetic look with nothing. I mustn’t act juvenile, I have to endure. 

“I’ll go catch the fish today.” Emi lifted the basket with her tails.

“Don’t eat them on the way back.” Eikō teased as Emi left with a laugh. Her attention went back to my wing as she gingerly ran her hands over the wrappings. 

“Are we to eat fish every day?” I huffed. Four days in row of fish was wearing on me. Surely there is something else? Eikō smiled at this. 

“It’s the easiest food source for our situation. I understand you may be tired of fish, but it can’t be helped. If I had known a Tengu would fall from the sky and be spending his days with us, I would have stocked up on more necessities, but all we can do now is be patient. Ren will visit soon enough, and he’ll hopefully bring something more to your tastes.”

“Ren?” I questioned as Eikō continued her inspection. 

“The monk who lives in the village. He’s an old friend of mine and Emi’s. In the winter, he’ll bring us preserves, clothing, and whatever else we need. I do favours for the town in return like the medicine Emi delivered. Come spring, I’ll begin cultivating my garden again, making his visits less frequent.” She moved away from me and her reaction to looking into my face told me I wasn’t hiding my revulsion as well as I thought. “You are not to threaten or bare him any ill will, Chikaze.”

“You cannot command my emotions, but I will not harm him. I’m not fool enough to fancy being thrown out again.” 

“I’m glad you’ve become slightly cordial, but I can assure you, I wouldn’t dream of tossing you like that again.” Eikō’s smile seemed to carry guilt. “We’re going to be stuck with one another for awhile, so let’s both of us use this as an exercise to control our tempers.” She said while eyeing my wrapped wing. Ugh, how long is ‘awhile’?

“Am I to be here until spring?” 

“Most likely,” Eikō answered. “I’ll admit I’ve never patched up a wing of your size before, but the fracture is similar to that of the sparrows and crows I’ve treated in the past. Winter is ending soon...” She trailed off and brought her gaze to the ceiling, her fingers curling up individually as she silently counted to herself. “Though the snow takes its time melting around here, it will officially be spring in two months. One month should hopefully be enough for you to heal, but we’ll see how things are progressing when the time comes.”

“...Very well.” Was all I could manage. I was half joking implying my stay may well bleed into spring, but the reality of it was discouraging to say the least. My living space was surely already destroyed, and the thought of my attackers laughing me to scorn, daily, was enough to make my mood fouler. I can imagine having only the taste of fish in my mouth for these long two months would only worsen my overall outlook. I was not born with the patience for this.

“I’m back!” Emi suddenly returned. Unsurprisingly, the basket for fish swinging from her tails was empty as she placed it down. “Ren’s here! And he brought food!” She happily chimed before crawling into Eikō’s lap. I braced myself for another irritant in my presence as the one named Ren chuckled from just outside the open door.

“We bumped into each other and I thought I’d save her the trouble of fishing for today.” He slowly entered the house and I refused him eye contact as his attention was drawn to me. I could practically feel Eikō’s upset gaze as I turned away from him. 

“Chikaze!” She chided. “Come now, that’s no way to act!”

“It is fine, Eikō, do not fuss over this old ruin. I have been told of his distaste for humans, and I certainly can’t blame him for his outlook. We are far from perfect creatures.” Ren replied and I heard the door shut. “I will try to be brief today as to not make him any more uncomfortable.”

“That’s very kind of you, isn’t it, Chikaze?” Eikō continued to harp. 

“You are trying my patience.” I spat back. 

“What a coincidence! My patience is being thoroughly tried as well! I seem to recall you telling me a few moments ago that you weren’t ‘fool enough to fancy being thrown out again’. Perhaps you should put that into practice?”

“And you just mentioned that we should mind each other as an exercise to control our tempers! Do not force me to interact with those I don’t wish to! The monk doesn’t care so why should you?!” I met her glare with one one my own.

“Alright, alright! Enough, you two!” Emi jumped up from Eikō’s lap, placing a paw over both of our lips. I batted it away, repulsed, as she continued. “You’re both sleep deprived and hungry, so let’s drop the bickering for now. Just let Chikaze be his loner self, Eikō, you aren’t gonna change him so easily. Chikaze, I’ll be the one to toss you out next time if you keep this attitude up. Okay? Now let’s have breakfast and forget this happened.”

“Coming from the one who’s usually instigating the bickering doesn’t say much, but you are right, Emi.” Eikō wiped her mouth of stray fur. “I’m sorry, Ren, please excuse the show we just put on.” 

“It’s quite alright, again, no need to fuss over me.” Ren chuckled again and set down a large bundle I hadn’t noticed he was carrying until now. I thought Emi was elderly, but this human wasn’t wrong in referring to himself as a ‘ruin’. I had only seen him at a distance until now, and besides his perfectly bald head, every inch of skin that wasn’t covered by his robes was wrinkled, sagging, and jiggled as if about to fall apart. He moved to untie the bundle and distribute its contents, revealing three ornate, flat boxes first. With Emi doing her best to hide her drool, I assumed that was breakfast. Everything else seemed to be various preserves and necessities. “There,” Ren finished and looked over his delivery. “I believe this ought to keep you going for another month or so.”

“As always, thank you, Ren.” Eikō picked up a few of the small jars and moved them over to their new home. “How are the children doing? Did the medicine work?”

“Ah, well…” Ren wavered. “All of the children’s fevers have dissipated,” He paused and his smile dropped. “Except for one child.”

“Oh? Do you need more medicine? Just wait a moment and I’ll make some.” 

“No, I do believe this is beyond medicinal means.” Ren furrowed his brow and I saw Eikō’s frame freeze for a moment. She brought her fist to her mouth in thought before looking back up to Ren.

“Give me the details.” She simply asked, but I could hear a twinge of worry in her voice. Ren nodded and sat himself down.

“A retired samurai recently moved in with his daughter. She was the first to become ill, and most of the villagers believe her to be under a curse of some sorts, as many of the children became sick after her and her fever still remains. I do not believe them to do anything rash, but the longer her sickness stays, the longer both her and her father’s life are in danger.”

“Hmm.” Was all Eikō said in reply. I suppose my reaction would be the same, humans being stupid was nothing new. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then sighed before reopening them. “You’ve already visited and investigated, yes?”

“Yes. I am not sensitive to these things as you are. I have done all I can. May I leave this matter to you?” Ren looked away, guilt seeming to glaze over his eyes. What exactly am I witnessing here? Leave what to her?

“If I don’t, we all know who they’ll come for next.” Eikō said matter-of-factly and got up from her spot. She moved over to a large wooden box stuffed in a corner, pulling it out by one of the straps that hung on it’s side. “Start eating without me, I need to prepare.”


	6. Stubborn Samurai

Dusk was falling, my enthusiasm along with it. Rarely do I have to worry myself over the matters of the village, but if a yōkai strays from the forest, it’s up to me to drag it back, usually kicking and screaming. I hate doing it, but I'm obligated to. With my ‘merchant’ disguise dusted off and fully equipped, I patted my shoulder as I started towards the door, Emi hopping atop of it before resting on the wooden backpack. 

“We’ll be back before dawn, hopefully.” I said to Chikaze as I slipped my shoes on. 

“And what exactly is it you are doing?” He asked. I wondered if he was actually curious or just bored.

“The samurai’s daughter is probably under the influence of a yōkai. I have to bring it back to the forest or else things will get bad for all of us.” 

“...How?” He raised one eyebrow. 

“I haven’t the time to explain everything, but just take my word for it. The villagers are horribly superstitious.” I opened the door to leave, taking a moment to get over the sudden gust of cold. 

“Shouldn’t the Monk be the one to get rid of it?”

“He can’t. Bye!” Emi answered for me as I shut the door. There was another question he uttered but my mind was full of my current task to hear it fully. I think I heard Emi throw a quick answer back as I quickly found my path and began my descent. To not startle the villagers by my sudden arrival, I’d go around the village itself and onto the main road leading to the entrance. I’ll look like a traveling merchant and no one will hardly pay me any mind. This is probably the fifth time I’ve done this job, so I hope my disguise is still as convincing as Ren thinks it is. Ten years have passed since an incident like this, so I'm guessing it’s a newbie or a yōkai that just couldn’t control itself.

The unspoken rule around here is to stay away from the humans, and most of yōkai kind are smart enough to do so, if the past ten years means anything. Humans are multiplying while yōkai are starting to slowly dwindle. Their homes are disappearing as the humans continue to settle and unknowingly cast them out. They do one of two things to survive; move to another place or try to blend in. However, many want to do neither and take out their frustrations on said humans taking their homes. This leads them to be killed or sealed away, plus humans becoming more the wiser to their existence. They will fade into legend if they’re not careful, and that’s why the inhabitants of the forest where I reside keep to themselves. Both the yōkai in the forest and the humans of the village have a healthy fear of one another, just enough to keep them apart, but when something like this happens, the balance could easily be broken beyond repair. It’s my job to keep this balance, for everyone and the others gone before us.

“So, what do you think it’s gonna be this time?” Emi playfully rested her head on top of mine. She had been with me the last time I did this job and unfortunately, had to eat the culprit yōkai after they refused to comply. 

“Yōkai that cause illness are many, but I'm hoping for something you don't have to devour this time.”

“Oof, me too. That thing didn’t digest well at all.” She recalled with a shudder. I smiled remembering the regret on her face as soon as she swallowed the beast. It spelled agony for the next day or so, and that prophecy was fulfilled, much to Emi’s regret. While I'm of the opinion that she shouldn’t eat anything besides actual food, it can be a simple solution when a yōkai just won't listen to reason and starts attacking. We fairly warn them before the act, but sometimes it just can’t be helped. Emi yawned and then curled herself back down onto my backpack as we reached the village. The street lanterns gave off a soft glow, illuminating the entrance and my figure as I entered, quickly catching the attention of who was keeping watch this night.

“Good evening, traveler! What brings you here?” He greeted me nicely enough. So far so good.

“Good evening, I was on the road when the strangest thing happened! This cat-” I turned my back to the man, showing him the napping Emi. “-Wouldn’t stop mewling at me! I followed it all the way here and now it’s as cozy as can be! Does it belong to someone here?” I fibbed. The man laughed heartily and reached out to stroke Emi.

“Emi, what a scamp you’re being, eh? I’m sorry miss, this cat lives at the temple here with a monk. No idea why she’s lured you here, but she’s a mischievous one!”

“A monk you say? Hmm, how interesting.” I gave Emi a stroke myself. “Perhaps a bit of fate is involved. Does something trouble the monk presently?” I lured him in. If he took this bait, I’d be accepted in a heartbeat. The man’s eyes widened and he nodded.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, there is a bit of an issue right now! All the kids around here had a horrible illness, and the monk’s medicine healed all but one! He’s completely beside himself and, oh, don’t tell anyone I said this, but, a bunch of folks are worried there might be a curse! I think it’s hogwash, but you know how silly people can be!” He shrugged.

“Well now, what a smart little kitty this is!” I picked up Emi and cradled her in my arms. “I just so happen to be a medicine peddler. Maybe I can provide the cure this child needs and little Emi sniffed me out!” The man looked at me and awe, a large smile growing on his face.

“Fate, indeed! This can’t be a coincidence! Will you look at the child? It would do the whole village some good to see her playing with the other children again, and shut all those silly curse rumors down with it!”

“Of course, I'd love to. Would you direct me to the house of the child?” Was the final push in earning all the trust I needed to proceed. The number of lit lanterns diminished the closer I approached the house of the samurai and his daughter. They were already secluding them out of fear. As the street darkened, the child’s ragged cough guided me to our destination; a small house much like my own, though there was no sense of warmth here. The windows gave off no light and the child’s easily heard suffering only added to the cold shadow threatening to overtake this family. The door suddenly opened and a small flicker of light caught my eye, the weary samurai entering into the night with a pipe between his lips. 

“Good evening.” I startled him back into his doorframe. 

“What the-?!” He squinted at me and I raised my head in an attempt to show myself better. “Who are you!? If you’re here to ramble on about curses-”

“Peace, sir samurai, I mean you no harm. I am a simple medicine peddler here to offer my services.” I motioned to my backpack. “I hear you can’t seem to figure out your child’s illness, and I'm here to help.”

“...Did the monk send you?” He eyed Emi in my arms. 

“You could say that.” I let Emi jump down, her quickly squeezing herself past the samurai’s legs into the house. Good, she can sniff it out first while I keep up the act. “May I see the child?” I caught his attention away from her.

“I don’t have any money to buy your wares.” He half-spat, an obvious quiver in his irritation. 

“I don’t require payment for the first visit. Please, allow me inside. I can help you, I promise.” I took a few steps closer to him, and he one back. He finally met my eyes, as I stood in the doorway. His were wet with oncoming tears, unsure who to trust, wondering if I was a gamble he was willing to make. His child coughed violently behind him, causing him to turn back to her in panic. She called out for him in her fading voice and he dismissed me as a threat as he went to her side.

“Close the door.” He ordered as I stepped inside. 

“Put out your pipe.” I ordered back, taking a seat next to him. “You’re going to make her breathing worse.” 

“Mrooow.” Emi’s rough, low meow came from a corner of the room. Ah, she’s found something. The samurai quickly put out his pipe and then watched me intently as I fiddled with my backpack, trying to find something, a placebo if need be. 

“Daddy… W-who…?” The girl wheezed.

“She’s here to help, Miyo. Don’t talk, okay?” He gently cupped her face. She nodded and then looked over at me, eyes widening. I smiled, hoping I was friendly looking enough. 

“Hello, Miyo, just relax. I’m going to give you a bit of medicine to make you sleepy.” I grabbed the corresponding drug and motioned to a nearby water pitcher, the samurai quickly responding with placing a glass of water in front of me. “Help her sit up, yes like that, here, Miyo, it will be a little bitter, but try to drink all of it.”

“You heard her, drink up.” Her father gently pressed the cup to her lips. Miyo reluctantly sipped at the cup, her knit brow obviously confirming it was indeed going down. I have to look into finding a way to flavour medicine for times as these, even if they’re rare. While not all of it, Miyo managed to drink half of the cup before she was fully repulsed. “Miyo, just a little bit more-”

“It’s alright, she’s small so it’s probably enough. Lie her down.” I confirmed by her quickly drooping eyelids. The two of us sat in silence as Miyo drifted off to sleep, her diminishing coughs replaced by deep breaths. I sighed and looked to the corner where Emi had been, seeing her absent, but the cause of the affliction was in clear sight, and it knew that I could see it hiding place. It knew who I was.

“So, what’s wrong with her? Was that the cure?” He desperately asked me. How am I to present this to him without causing alarm? I stood myself up and moved to the corner as I answered.

“Your daughter is inflicted with something I can’t cure medicinally, but I can cure her nonetheless, as long as I have your cooperation.”

“What? What does that even mean!? Is this more of that curse nonsense!?” His rage rose as I knelt down to grab the object the yōkai had tethered itself to. The samurai’s sword, surely bathed in many a people’s blood, making it an enticing home for a bloodthirsty yōkai. It was corrupt as they were, slipping into it like a glove and it’s owner none the wiser. I’ve been told tales of men who’ve come in contact with a yōkai possessed sword, the creatures bloodlust becoming theirs as they go on to kill mindlessly. Such influences were lost on me as I firmly gripped the scabbard, squeezing it harshly to quietly let the yōkai know it was in heaps of trouble. It shook slightly in response, giving itself away. Foolish thing.

“It’s not a curse, per say, but more of an issue that needs to be addressed.” I turned to him holding the sword out horizontally. “You have an unwelcome guest, and I'll gladly take them home and out of your hair.” He looked at me quizzically, but when the sword violently shook in my hand, he jumped in fright. “Peace, sir samurai, it will not harm you while I'm here, it knows better.” I squeezed it again and the shaking ceased.

“What… is that!?” The samurai’s fears were hardly gone, and I couldn't blame him. How should I answer this? Truthfully? I usually lie myself out of the situation, but this was a bit more complicated than my previous housecalls. He was already terrified, so perhaps it would be best to continue my explanation. I brought the sword a bit closer to my face and observed it, trying to figure out the culprit. I think I know who this is.

“Are you familiar with what a yōkai is, sir samurai?” I asked and he stared at me in silence, hopefully not stunned enough to be deaf to the rest of the explanation. “Creatures of both positive and negative things, usually keeping away from human’s prying eyes, though occasionally like to come and bother them. This one in particular was drawn to you sword, which I'm guessing is not just for show?” He nodded and I continued. “It’s attached itself to your sword and it causing illness in your daughter. It may be intentional, or just a side effect of its existence, but I can confirm that it is the cause. Therefore, the cure is simple, I will take your sword and have the yōkai removed-”

“You will not!” His rage replaced his fear. “That sword has been in my family for generations! You think you can just walk into my house and rob me blind!?” He stood up and stepped over Miyo towards me. I instinctively put the sword behind my back, knowing he would go for it. “I see how this is, you’re just another one of these insane villagers out to further persecute us! Miyo is not cursed! I have no money and you wish to take the only thing of value I have left!? Yōkai? Yōkai do not exist! Give me back my sword and leave!”

“Sir samurai, you must-”

“Leave!” He attempted to pick me up by my clothing to throw me, but was quickly thrown back as I let my anger take over. I grabbed him in the same way, letting the sword clatter to the ground as I held him aloft, his feet desperately trying to reach the ground.

“Open your ears and listen!” I shook him. “A yōkai called a Chimi is dwelling in your sword. They bring illness wherever they roam and feast on fresh human corpses. It is attempting to slowly kill your daughter for an eventual meal! You will let me take your sword, because if you don’t, you will one day wake up and find a pool of blood in Miyo’s place, having no one to blame but yourself! I am not robbing you, I am…saving…you...” My anger tapered and I set him down gently. Silence fell between us for a few moments, his shock and my fatigue causing our timidity. Miyo’s soft snoring was the only thing to sound, until the sword began shaking more violently than before. “What is more important to you?” I knelt down and squeezed the scabbard, silencing the sword once again. “Your daughter, or this sword?”


	7. Chimi

“Geez, I didn’t know if you were gonna need me to step in or not. You’re sure it’s a Chimi in there?” I eyed the sword Eikō had an iron grip on. “Because if it is, we might need some backup. I don’t think I have it in me to swallow something that vile if it’s not willing to comply.”

“You’d most likely die.” Eikō confirmed. “Your age plus whatever illness it brings are a recipe for instant death.”

“Ugh…” I shuddered. “What’s the plan, then? Are any of your yōkai acquaintances powerful enough to help out? Nobody’s coming to mind.”

“Hmm.” Eikō looked down to the moving, clattering sword. “I suppose asking Chikaze isn’t a very good idea.”

“Why would you even think of asking him? He’d sooner let the Chimi kill us! Honestly, I wonder where your mind it at sometimes…!” My voice quivered at Eikō’s unwitting.

“Well, he is the god the mountain, this is his responsibility as much as it is mine, is it not?” Eikō took her eyes off the sword and met mine. She wasn’t wrong, but-

“Eikō, I don’t think Chikaze knows exactly who or what he is. At least not in the sense we’ve been told.”

“I know.” She answered immediately. “He’s injured anyways. I was more venting than anything else. I can’t think of anyone who would be willing to help us at this hour. I suppose we’ll just have to hope it’s willing to comply, or it makes me angry enough that I can teach it a proper lesson.”

“Teach what a proper lesson?” Chikaze’s sudden voice behind us resulted in both of us shrieking. Eikō almost punched him in fright while my tails involuntarily ignited themselves. He seemed unamused by our reactions.

“What is wrong with you!? Do you want me to fry you for breakfast? Do you!?” My threats accompanied my racing heart. “Don’t sneak up on us!” 

“Settle down, Emi.” Eikō wheezed, her own fright waning. “Chikaze, do you need something? I told you we’d return before dawn if we could and we’re not quite finished yet.” 

“He was probably spying on us.” I huffed, flicking my tails to extinguish them. “He does it every time I visit Ren.”

“It is my mountain and I may do as I please!” He barked. “I heard you utter my name several times! Pray tell, what were you talking about!” He finished with a huff. I was about to fire back a jape when the sword’s clattering brought us back to the task at hand. 

“Chikaze, Emi and I have to deal with this-” Eiko held the sword up to his eye level. “Could you go back to the house and wait for us? You don’t need to get yourself involved.” She started moving the sword back to her side, only to have Chikaze swipe it from her hands. “Hey- Chikaze, what are you doing!?”

“This is what all the fuss is about? A lowly yōkai inside a sword? Really?” He smirked at Eikō’s glower. “How pathetic your life must be to make this into such a big issue.”

“Hey, lay off! You have no idea what Eikō’s been through!” I took a few steps towards him. “Give her back the sword and go back to the house. You’re in the way!”

“In the way of what?” He flippantly ignored our anger and began taking the sword out of its scabbard. Eikō was far more nimble than I as she slapped the sword from his hands and then swiftly kicked it a decent distance from our gathering. This Tengu is by far the stupidest god I’ve ever met. Eikō’s eyes flickered a vibrant gold, something that happens unbeknownst to her when her Oni blood takes over, before she pushed Chikaze back into the snow. 

“You hard headed fool!” She hissed. “Stay behind me and don’t do anything else stupid!” Her attention shifted to the distant sword and I joined her after shaking my head at Chikaze. I heard him utter a syllable in protest, but the sword clattering, much more violent than before, caught his attention.

“…How… dare you…” It accused. “That girl… was my prey!” It roared, the sword shattering and the beast within finally showing itself. I have always found Chimis to be utterly grotesque, looking like a malnourished human child with elongated arms and a ghoulish face. This one was no different. I reignited my tails and placed myself next to Eikō, hoping this idiot of a yōkai would remember what it was, where it was, and who it was dealing with.

“How dare I?” Eikō scoffed. “You know the rules! They were established for a reason and you were trusted to uphold them just as everyone else in this forest does. Have you gone mad? Why did you go about spreading an illness in the village?”

“Silence! You… don't command me…! I hunger… not for deer, fowl, or fish! Human flesh… ah, how I wish to feast on it again!” A bit of drool dripped from its maw. Gross. 

“Is that all? You put every inhabitant of this forest into danger because of your cravings!?” Eikō practically hissed through her exasperations. “Either stand down or I will be forced to remind you of your position.”

“The humans… they are many. They will hardly notice one missing among them!” It began walking towards us. “You… are in the way… of my meal!” It lunged for us. Eikō prepared for its pounce and answered accordingly; a swift punch to its face. The Chimi reeled back for a moment only to try again.

“Such a pain…!” I heard Eikō grumble as she met it this time by taking one of its arms and tossing it back to where it was. “Stop this now or I will banish you. I’m done wasting my time with this.” The Chimi paused it’s assault at the mention of ‘banish’. Looks like she finally hit a cord with him. 

“You would throw me out… for being what… I am?” It marveled.

“No, I would throw you out for breaking the barrier that has been upheld for the past 150 years, and continuing to try to. I have little patience for ungratefulness, and you are the epitome of it. You do not need to feast on human corpses to survive. Do you think just because the god of the mountain is currently away means you can do as you please?” 

“Don’t drag me into this!” Chikaze picked himself up from the snow and grabbed Eikō’s shoulder in protest. I quickly jumped and latched onto his outstretched arm.

“Shut your mouth, Chikaze!” I whispered. “Don’t make this any worse than you already have!”

“Two pillars of the barrier…are here?” A wicked smile spread on the Chimi’s face. “Then I shall rid this forest of it!” It reeled and lunged again, this time going completely over Eikō and straight for Chikaze, to mine and his surprise.

“No-!” Eikō quickly turned her body and pushed it into Chikaze’s, making her the target instead. I heard her scream in pain the moment I landed from the impact, and it stirred the rage in me I thought was buried. Nekomata are supposed to be raging beasts, they are supposed to have no mercy, but all my rage has ever gotten me is heartache. I’m scared, scared of what I'll become and that I’ll be so distant from myself that everything about me will be lost. I don’t want to forget, I don’t want to lose anything else.   
Seeing the Chimi laugh over Eikō’s lifeless body and Chikaze struggle to move away from the next assault completely broke the promise I had made for myself; never transform in anger. Eating a yōkai only required my head to enlarge enough to swallow them, and even then I hardly ever did it, but this beast was going to know the full extent of a Nekomata’s power. It hardly took a moment, my body becoming the size comparable to a bear and then some, with all the features of being an enlarged, magical cat. Chikaze knew this form well enough, his face conveying that he was reliving the memories of our first meeting. I slapped a nearby tree with my tails, the sound of it and the rustling leaves were more than enough to jolt the Chimi’s attention to me. Eikō’s blood stained it’s hands, and it was all I needed to see to lose myself. Another one, i’ve lost another master. Emi, you useless excuse of a guardian. 

I don’t recall what I did next, but it ended as expected. The Chimi’s limbs and other unidentifiable parts painted the forrest’s snow red, and it wasn’t enough, I needed more to feel what I was. Who was next? I could see several yōkai onlookers shivering at the scene, how nosey. Yes, they would be next. 

“Emi, enough!” A familiar voice demanded. It was accompanied by a swift whistling followed by a sharp pain in my back leg. The pain was nothing as I faced the source of the voice. Ren was angrily staring me down, bow in hand, ready to fire another shot. 

“Arrows will do nothing!” Chikaze protested, still lying under Eikō’s body.

“It is not the arrows that will stop her, but rather what they are coated in.” He quickly replied, tightening his grip. “Emi, stand down, or I will shoot you again.”

“R-Ren…” I managed through my cooling rage, my eyesight beginning to blur. My body began to shrink in size as regret set in, my eyesight fading once I collapsed. I’m… an idiot. “I’m...s-sorry.” I slurred through the quick acting poison. 

“I know you are.” Ren replied before I gave in to slumber.


	8. Pillars

The monk was livid, an anger equal to, or greater than Eikō’s as he barked orders at me. Perhaps I was in shock over the whole situation, but I gave him no resistance. From carrying Eikō back to her house to assisting him applying medicine on both her and Emi, our efforts were met with the rising sun as we finished up. He rubbed his face tiredly as he looked upon their slumbering figures, stabilized and out of danger, moving his attention to me.

“They will pull through, thank you for your aid.” Ren said with a small smile that pricked at my guilt. “Ah, your wrappings are damaged. Come hither, I’ll fix them.” He beckoned me over and I silently obeyed. “They may not be as perfect as Eikō’s but let’s see what I can do.” He chuckled. My gaze fell onto Eikō as he started removing the wrappings. When she had pushed me over, I had obviously fallen on my broken wing, but her pained shriek muted any of my discomfort. I wasn’t even able to react as it echoed through what felt like my entire being. Even now it keeps resurfacing, haunting me. “Tell me, did Eikō ask for your help last night?” Ren finished his work and moved away. 

“No…” I answered. He nodded and crossed his arms. 

“I assumed so. I will not chide you as I’m going to guess she hasn’t gotten around to detailing as to what she actually does. Well, what _we_ do...” He mumbled the last bit. I shook my head and Ren responded by glancing over to Eikō in mild irritation. “She is less than fond of her duties, so her secretiveness doesn’t surprise me. Would you mind telling me what happened?”

“I…” His kind smile would no doubt be replaced with the hot anger he earlier exercised once the truth was out. “I drew a sword from its scabbard, allowing the yōkai within to escape before Eikō had intended. She was handling it fine until it started muttering about pillars and a barrier.”

“What of the pillars?” His smile was gone, but it was concern that covered his face.

“Something about two of them being present, wanting to rid the forest of the barrier.” His concern grew as I answered.

“What? The god of the mountain was present?”

“Yes? You’re speaking to him. I am the god of this mountain. I suppose I'm not the only one being left in the dark.” Ren’s concern turned to confusion. He squinted at me, rubbing his chin in thought.

“Well, you are not the one I was told about. Hmm…” He continued his mulling. “Chikaze, forgive me, but are you sure you’re the one who rules this area?”

“I was born on this mountain as its god and have always known so. There is no other divine being present but I.” I tried to hide my irritation. 

“I see…” He trailed off. Ren took a moment to look at Eikō and Emi before turning back to me again. “I know that you're tired, Chikaze, but there are many things you seem to be unaware of taking place in your realm. I would like you to accompany me for a spell if you are feeling up to it.” 

“Is it not dangerous to leave them both them here unattended?” I addressed his getting up and opening the door.

“They are safe here in this house. It was created by the god before you, and anyone inside it has his protection, though I suppose it’s your protection now.” He chuckled and stepped outside. I admit that I’m not privy to everything in this area, I never felt needed to bother myself with those beneath me. If I’m to remain here, I may as well learn all I can, and I can’t say that this entire situation hasn’t piqued my interest. I followed after Ren as he began leading me through the forest. No snow had fallen since the incident as we began to tred near where Emi had laid waste to the Chimi, our old footprints looking fresh. I was thinking of protesting, not wishing to look upon the scene again, when I found that the scene was not there at all. In its place, was a group of yōkai busily cleaning up what was left of it. Some scooping or rolling the tainted snow into the river while others were shifting the clean snow around to fill in the obvious holes. 

“Such diligence. None of us even had to nag them this time!” Ren grinned at the working yōkais. A few of them noticed us watching over them and gave Ren an enthusiastic wave before returning to their tasks.

“What purpose does this serve?” I asked, honestly pondering the point of it all. 

“None of us can afford to take risks. As to why, we must continue on further.” He started down a different path and I had no reason to not follow. “If it not rude to ask, may I ask how old you are, Chikaze?” He stopped to look back at me. It took a moment for me to think back on my life until now, and came up with nothing. It's never been something I've needed to keep track of.

“I do not know.”

“I see.” Ren nodded and continued on. “Well, if I were to guess, you’re most likely in your seventies.”

“What brought you to that conclusion?” I raised a brow he obviously couldn’t see. 

“Well, when Eikō and I were children, you were most certainly not the god of this mountain. While we never met him, our masters we’re in steady contact with him. We assumed he had no desire to speak with us, but I suppose he passed or moved on, you taking his place, completely unaware of your duty. Ah, wait, I’m getting far too ahead of myself.” He finished with another chuckle. “I suppose I should start at the beginning. I am no doubt confusing you.”

“Indeed. When were both you and Eikō ‘children’? She is a young thing while you look just about ready to die at any moment.” I pointed out and Ren replied with a hearty laugh. He had to stop for a moment to catch his breath between wheezing. 

“Oh, gracious…! You are a blunt one!” He wiped away a tear from his eye. “It will come as a surprise to you that Eikō and I are actually only five years apart. I am eighty, she is seventy-five.” 

“...Do you take me as a fool?”

“Not at all, I cannot blame your disbelief, but it is the truth. Her Oni blood causes her to age extremely slowly, which was a great issue in our youth. It is one of the main reasons she lives in the forest while I stay in the village. The other reason is, well, being one of the pillars.” Ren led me into a small open area with three grave markers and a stump nearby to look upon them. He moved over to the stump and slowly sat himself down with a groan. “Now, the beginning. It was many, many years ago. I’ve been told it was 150, but it may be even further back when this forest became what it is now.”

He looked sadly to the grave markers before continuing. “Back in that time, there was hanyō, named Seiichi, with great power he inherited from his yōkai parent. He feared his power so much, that he decided to seclude himself in a way. He became a traveling monk, forever on a pilgrimage, never staying in one spot for two long, for fear his power may hurt someone.”

“And that power was?” I prodded.

“I wish I knew, but it was not something I was told. All I know is it was destructive. Anyways, Seiichi eventually made his way to Yamagata, and then here to the village at the base of the mountain. The village was even smaller back then, but he found it agreeable because of its size. He was tired of his travels, and here in this vast area of little development, he didn’t have to worry too much about his powers. So, he settled here, made friends, and finally began to live his life, but it wasn’t long until powers caught the eye of a powerful yōkai. Intrigued by his existence, it wanted to test his might, but Seiichi refused every challenge it demanded of him. The yōkai became upset over continual rejection and in an attempt to get Seiichi to comply, it started attacking the villagers so he would retaliate.” 

“And did he?” I leaned onto a nearby tree, figuring this may go on for awhile. A thin smile spread on Ren’s face as he continued.

“Yes and no. He managed to capture and drag the yōkai back to the forest, planning on settling things with it, but, someone stopped the scuffle. The god of the mountain didn’t like the idea of a human killing one of his own, and decided to end Seiichi’s life then and there for his insolence.”

“As he should.” I agreed.

“But he failed!” Ren waved his index finger at my interruption. He underestimated Seiichi, and I was told their powers were equal to one another.” Ren confirmed at my face of unbelief. “The god was now more impressed than angry and found out that the yōkai had been provoking Seiichi, his anger boiling anew towards it instead. Your face says ‘whatever for?’, and it was the same reason Eikō went into the village last night to fetch that yōkai. The god of the mountain had watched many of his kin die and disappear to humans, so he established this forest as a safe haven for them. He tried to stop humans from settling nearby, but as you might already know, we humans are tenacious creatures.”

I snorted. “That’s certainly one word for them, though I'd vastly prefer something among the lines of ‘blighted’ or ‘illiberal’.”

“Regardless,” Ren once again waggled his finger at me. “The god of the mountain was at a loss at how to keep those in his forest safe and out of trouble. He had commanded them not to leave the forest, to not approach the humans, but it was too much for him to corral every single yōkai by his lonesome. He and Seiichi realized both of their problems overlapped. The god’s desire mixed with Seiichi wishing a peaceful life could be accomplished together.” Ren got up from the stump and stood over the grave markers. “Thus the barrier system was created. The god would do his best to keep the yōkai in the forest while Seiichi would keep the humans from further developing into said forest. To finish it, the yōkai who had attacked the villagers became an intermediary between them as his punishment. With the three of them agreed, they each became a pillar to keep the barrier they created.”

Ren pushed the piled snow off one the markers revealing a crudely carved ‘Seiichi’ in it. He folded his arms into his long sleeves before facing me, a wistful face full of expectations. “Eikō and I are two of the current pillars, we inherited the positions, and you are the third, Chikaze. We assumed the god we never met was still keeping his end of the bargain, and you probably were, unknowingly, but you are here now. Until last night, It had been ten years since the last yōkai entered the village. If you are no longer in your place, it is quite possible the yōkai who threw you from your mountain didn’t do so in jest, but to try and break the barrier, just like the yōkai last night.”

“And? Am I to sympathize with this? I will take my home back, pillar or not. I care not what happens to the village. I was never told of this and I do not wish to participate any further.” 

“While that is a bit troublesome, I cannot blame you for that mindset. It is not pleasant, being a slave to someone’s legacy. The yōkai here work hard with us so that they can continue to live peacefully. You saw it when they were cleaning the snow. No evidence of their existence ensures their continued life.” Ren sighed as he pushed the snow off the other markers to reveal two names he had yet to mention; Hiroshi and Tarou. “Eikō and I, we don’t have the luxury of choice.” He walked past me onto the path that led us here.

“Not going to tell me why?” I pushed myself from the tree realizing Ren was finishing.

“Ah, well…” He wavered, stopping in his tracks. He shook his head and then started his stride again. “It is because we killed the previous pillars.”


	9. Warm Conversations

I wasn’t sure if it was the sharp pain in my back or the familiar bickering that roused me from my sleep, but both were equally irritating. Still, it was a struggle to open my eyes against the fatigue I was plagued with. Just as I started to search my memories for the cause of my state, the moment of the Chimi rending my flesh forced my consciousness to defog. Said fatigue flew away at the same pace of my eyelids snapping open. Trying to move anything else was a mistake. A long, particularly painful sounding groan escaped my lips as my stomach met the ground again. I wasn’t going anywhere.

“Eikō!” Emi called out my name. I forced a smile in unison of my recoiling in hopes of reassuring her worried tone, though it was failing, twitching along with every pang of pain. Ren, whom was holding Emi, tsked at me. A passionate lecture was soon to be upon me. 

“You foolish thing! How many times must you endanger yourself until you’re satisfied!?” He began. “Do you secretly enjoy putting yourself in situations that always seem to end with you close to death?”

“There is nothing enjoyable about this…” I winced at his harsh voice mixing poorly with my wounds. 

“Then perhaps you’d best endeavour to stop almost killing yourself.” Ren stated plainly. 

“Hey, this isn’t even her fault! You came in at the end, Ren!” Emi interjected “If Chikaze hadn’t messed with the sword, none of this would have happened!” She pointed an accusatory paw to the corner out of my view. I assumed that’s were the strangely silent Chikaze was residing. Ren sighed deeply, seemingly anticipating this response, expressing his disappointment.

“Or, you two could have not been overly secretive. If you had just been straight with Chikaze, it is quite possible the entire exchange with the sword could have been avoided. However, none of us are completely without blame in this situation. We as pillars have failed at our duty, and we must fix what has been broken.” He got himself up and turned Emi to look at him. “Which is why you must come with me.” 

“I already told you, I'm staying here! I’m not leaving her alone with Chikaze!” Emi pushed her paws into Ren’s chest in protest. 

“Emi, I have been in the forest for far too long already. Suspicions will arise if I return with hardly any explanation. You are well loved in the village, so if I return with you in tow, bandaged up from a ‘scuffle-’” He eyed the leg he had tended. “Then I'd say most would instantly see us as a busybody monk and his mischievous pet. If you can think of another story I can convey that won't have the villagers eventually marching into the forest when their fears take over, then do tell.” 

Emi’s tails flicked in irritation as she was no doubt trying to find any reason to stay by my side. Such a dear thing. “...Fine.” She finally gave up. “But I’m coming back here as soon as I'm healed up! I don’t approve of Chikaze being the one to watch over Eikō!”

“That is fair, but I think your concern is a bit too zealous. I believe he is as equally regretful as you are!” Ren said with a grin. 

“Do not use your assumptions as fact.” Chikaze spat back, though, wearily. Probably less regret and more exhaustion. Ren replied with a chuckle before moving to the door.

“I will return at nightfall if nothing else demands my attention. For now, both of you rest.” He finished with a nod and opened the door.

“Wait,” Emi peered over Ren’s shoulder. “Chikaze, if you do anything, _anything_ , to Eikō, there won't be enough arrows in Ren’s quiver to stop me from what I’ll do to you.” 

Wait, arrows? What did I miss?

“Considering it only took one to silence you last night, I doubt that.” Chikaze fired back. Ren let out a hearty laugh in response, muting Emi’s hissing. Honestly, what happened!? Ren closed the door behind him, Emi’s angry banter fading as he quickly descended into the village. Everything was quiet save the occasional crackle from the fire. If I had not known that Chikaze was tucked into a corner out of sight, I’d’ve never known he was here.

“...Chikaze?” I gently uttered. There was a short pause before I heard him sigh.

“Yes?” He answered.

“Are you alright?”

“...Yes.” He answered after another short pause.

“You probably landed on your injured wing when I pushed you. I’m sorry for that.”

“We just established that I'm fine. Stop fussing and rest.”

“Then why are you in the corner where I can’t see you?” I said in jest. The house was small, but there was no reason for a creature of his stature to be squeezed into a small corner. Especially when it was only the two of us. “Are you hiding something or are you shy to be alone with me?”

“Neither!” He seethed. Ah, There’s the usual temper.

“Then come out where I can see you.” I pat the floor next to me. “I’d like you to tell me what happened after I passed out.” I heard a tiny tsk followed by movement and my sight was soon full of Tengu. I adjusted my head to meet his eyes first before I moved my gaze to his wrapped wing. I held in a laugh at the sight of it. “D-did Ren fix your bandages?”

“He did. That is amusing to you?” He raised a brow.

“Only because he hasn’t changed his sloppy work after all these years!” I failed to hold in a snort. “His master would scold him horribly if he were here!”

“The master that you killed.” He stated bluntly. It was my turn to raise a brow. 

“Now, where did you hear of that?” I asked him, genuinely surprised that someone had spilled a bit of my past to him.

“After you passed out, Emi went berserk, killing the Chimi. Ren appeared and shot her with an arrow that forced her into slumber. The past few hours as you two slept were Ren dragging me about the forest and explaining the barrier, how it came to be, and how it endures.” He answered. I’m surprised Chikaze even allowed himself to be ‘dragged’ around by Ren at all.

“I see… I’m sorry we had not informed you of your role, Chikaze. You didn’t seem to know about it so we were unsure if you were indeed the god of this mountain.” I saw his good wing twitch slightly at my disbelief, perhaps out of anger?

“I assure you that I am, but I am not the one affiliated with Seiichi. He is mostly likely long gone as there is no other divine being that resides here. I have little to no intention on helping you continue your ‘pillar’ farce, but, Ren believes it is my absence from my abode that caused the Chimi’s behaviour...” He looked away from me. Is that guilt I see in his eyes? Only a mite, perhaps, but I can see something that wasn’t present before. It dawned on me that in no way Ren would be able to carry both Emi and I in our injured states.

“Chikaze, everything is fine. Emi and I are still among the living and if your presence in your abode is enough to keep the more malicious yōkai in check, then we’ll do what we can to get you home.” I gave him the most genuine smile I could muster, and he returned it with a glare. 

“I do not need your help.” He spat.

“Oh, so you don’t need me to keep working on your wing? And you did such a good job dodging the Chimi on your own, too! Not in need of any help at all!” I teased, he tensed. 

“...Shut up.” He struggled through his rage he seemed attempting to cool. “I don’t understand you. You go to such lengths for others yet I'm told you’re a murderer. You toss me out at one time and then throw yourself into me the moment I’m in danger. Do I trust you, or do I do what I intended to do the night we met?”

“Kill me, you mean? Chikaze, if you wish to end me, you may do so, I care not.”

“...What?” His mouth was slightly agape. “Ren made this barrier business to be such a great trial, but you’d throw it away without a second thought?”

“Yes.” I answered simply and the confusion on his face grew. I suppose it was my turn to tell stories as Ren probably left out various details. “It was never my desire to become a pillar, it was thrust upon me and I was given no choice in the matter. I have been a prisoner to this forest and its ideals for seventy years now, and I am tired, Chikaze. So very tired of maintaining the status quo of Seiichi and the previous god’s perfect world. I am no more interested in the barrier than you are, but my wishes are outweighed by my guilt and loyalty.” My voice cracked slightly at the end of my speech. I had to take a few breaths to stop my rawer emotions from bubbling up.

“But you killed the previous pillars? Why?” I angrily sighed at the fair question. 

“Ren didn’t elaborate on how Hiroshi and Tarou died, did he?” Chikaze shook his head and I rolled my eyes. “Then I will explain what he didn’t. Seiichi took in Hiroshi and trained him as a monk, making him the next pillar. Hiroshi then took in Ren with the intent to do the same. Ren was five when Hiroshi took me in as well, but I brought two problems with my presence. The first being Ren’s intense jealousy. Ren being an orphan and suddenly having to share his master’s attention with a newborn wore on him. The second being was my slow aging which I’m sure you’ve been informed of. My Oni blood hardly aged me past a newborn when two years passed, and the villagers began fearing me as cursed, bringing even more discord. To quiet them, Hiroshi took me to the forest to ‘kill’ me, but in actuality, he gave me to into Tarou’s care, the yōkai who originally challenged Seiichi. It was there I too would be groomed to be the next pillar. It should have ended there, but-” A grimace shook my body as I thought back.

“It didn’t.” Chikaze finished my thought, urging me on. 

“...For some reason, Hiroshi cared deeply for my well being, almost obsessively. He made a routine to visit me as often as he could, telling the villagers my curse endured even after death, that he had to appease me so they’d remain safe. They ate up his lies and Hiroshi continued his visits, even bringing Ren along so that we’d get along for our futures. It is the reason why none of the villagers dare to set foot in this forest, they think that I will curse them!” I laughed at its absurdity. “There’s even a shrine at the base of the forest with my name on it and everything! They offer toys and candy to me on the anniversary of my ‘death!’”

“...Are you more respected than I am?” Chikaze’s disgust was obvious. “Ridiculous…!”

“Ah, jealousy, such an ugly emotion.” I teased. “It was Ren’s continual jealous streak that eventually solidified us into our roles today. Not to say that the blame solely falls on his shoulders, but one day while Tarou and Hiroshi were out visiting the god of the mountain, Ren and I were here in this house awaiting their return. I suppose he had grown tired of his father figure constantly ignoring his wants and needs for mine, and he snapped. I was still the size of a toddler at the time when he tried to kill me. Got on top of me, began to strangle me.” I felt my eyes glaze over, remembering the sensation of Ren’s hands over my throat. 

“The monk, tried to kill you?” Chikaze’s disbelief was writ all over his face.

“When he was a child, yes. Children, especially unfavoured ones, do not have the same moral compass as most. I was in the way, so he sought to remove me. Luckily, or unluckily, my Oni blood manifested that that day and I threw him off. Afraid of Ren, afraid of my power, I ran, and ran, and ran. I do not remember the specifics, but I was caught by a powerful yōkai and held hostage. What I do remember is the aftermath. Hiroshi and Tarou fought to reclaim me, and they died along with the kidnapping yōkai, none of them truly victorious.” I paused to hide another grimace. Thinking back on that day is something that will always haunt me. “...Ren and I were orphans once more, and it was our fault they were dead. We killed them with our actions, and the only way to atone was to take up their mantles and continue where they left off.” I finished and the silence returned. Chikaze looked a mix of troubled and still stuck on disbelief. 

“...And where was my predecessor in all this?” He finally uttered.

“We don’t know, he never showed himself to us. Even after we successfully took on the pillar roles, he remained elusive.”

“And you have done this since then? No wavering?” 

“Remember; guilt and loyalty. We both adored our masters. Tarou was gentle and kind, not at all the beast he was towards Seiichi. Hiroshi acted like a doting father to us both, something neither of us had. Losing them in the way we did put the blood on our hands. In our old age, Ren has grown more attached to the role while I tire of it. I cannot leave. I cannot abandon Emi, Ren, the yōkai who rely on me, and the innocents like the girl in the village who was afflicted by the Chimi. I couldn’t live with myself if I did, but If I am no longer among the living, then so be it. I am not eternal.” 

“And was it your guilt or loyalty that had you barrel yourself into me?” Chikaze seemed to be tiring of the conversation, perhaps the absurdity of our situation was far beyond what his exhaustion could take in.

“You’re an innocent, Chikaze. Just because you rule over this mountain doesn’t mean you’re automatically a pillar as Ren claimed. He wants you to be, he wants the legacy to continue, but I wouldn’t wish this on anyone and I won’t allow you to be caught up in our business. I will promise you that we’ll work to get your home back, and you may continue to do as you please, but do not think yourself obligated to do anything.”

“I don’t.”

“Good! Be as free as you wish and don’t let anyone or anything tell you different!” I chirped with a bit of jealousy. Chikaze gave me a look that said ‘of course’, getting a small giggle out of me. “Well, we’re both quite exhausted, so what do you say to a little rest? You can go back to your corner now if you wish.” 

“I may, or perhaps I should give you the death you desire.” There was almost a grin on his face. Is he... teasing me?

“That’s entirely up to you, but I don’t think Emi’s threat was empty. Good luck getting far with that bad wing of yours.”

A smile, and actual smile graced his face for a split second. “I suppose we’ll both have to be patient.”


	10. Tiny Tengu

“Put your tails together, we are nearing the village.” Ren ordered. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” I grumbled and obeyed, though a bit too roughly, drawing out pain from my wound. Ren felt my flinch and answered it with a gentle scratch between my ears. 

“I forgot what a frightening thing you can be, dear Emi. Never in my life have I actually had to use that bow proper.”

“Pretty good shot for your first hunt.” I teased. 

“It helps when your target is monstrously large.” He fired back. “Though, none of those arrows we’re ever intended to make you their target. They’re for emergencies.”

“And last night really was one. I don’t think anything but a drugged arrow would have stopped me.” I finished with a sigh. I expected Ren to reply but I suppose it would be strange for us to continue with the village now a few steps away. Just as Ren predicted, several villagers approached him with worries of his whereabouts. His silly explanation worked like a charm and all of them playfully patted my head or chided me for causing such a fuss. This is the only time I wanted to bat away any and all affection with a firm paw, each comment and touch more grating than the last. I want to rest, I want to go home to Eikō. 

Finally, it was just the two of us again and Ren quickly made his way around the bend to his home. I started calculating in my mind how long his morning routine would be, wondering if it would keep me awake, but my thoughts abruptly came to a halt as Ren himself had suddenly stopped his stride towards the temple. Two familiar faces were waiting outside Ren’s small abode; last night’s cranky samurai and his daughter, Miyo, looking completely recovered, though over bundled up even for the time of year.

“Mr. Monk!” Miyo perked up on seeing Ren and tried her best to run over to us. “You’re OK!”

Ren smiled and knelt down to her level. “I am indeed! I see you’re finally past that awful illness! I’m glad for you, young Miyo.”

“Yeah! But, but, Mr. Monk, is everyone else OK, too?” Miyo’s smile slipped into a frown. 

“As you can see, I have Emi with me.” Ren gestured to me and I rested my head into the fold of his elbow, tired and not wishing for anymore petting. 

“Not just Emi!” Miyo’s voice cracked with concern. “What about Eikō and Chikaze?”

I could practically feel Ren’s blood turn cold as I myself tried to remain where I was and not react. Who is this kid and why does she know about Eikō and Chikaze?! Hasn’t she been holed up in her home with that illness almost since she and her father moved in?

“Y-young, Miyo,” Ren managed through his fright. “How is it you’ve come by those names?”

“She hasn’t stopped uttering them since her speedy recovery this morning.” The samurai interjected. “I wish to discuss the happenings of last night and Miyo refused to stay put until I returned. I thought perhaps the names were a result of a fever dream, but seeing your reaction to said names, It seems a deeper discussion may be needed.” He finished while crossing his arms. Yeesh, this guy is pretty intimidating in daylight. Not only is Ren half his size, but the way his broad figure added to his seemingly permanent angry expression further showed how menacing he looked.

“I didn’t dream them up!” Miyo pouted. “They live in the forest!”

“Miyo-” The samurai began a chide.

“Come inside.” Ren said sternly and walked past the duo. “It isn’t wise to discuss things such as this out in the open.” He opened the door, letting me down and then silently beckoned them inside with his hand. Miyo eagerly entered while her father hesitated momentarily before following after. I limped next to Ren as he started kindling the long gone out fire while our guests tried to comfortably fit across the way. Seiichi had built himself a very small house, wanting nothing but solitude, and it now being Ren’s, it suited him fine, alone, but having more than two bodies inside at once was going to be uncomfortable. Thankfully, with how small Miyo was compared to her father, their sizes compensated nicely with each other allowing them enough space within the boundaries. 

I gingerly lowered myself to the floor as Ren continued to try and get the fire going. The pain was enough for an involuntary, pained noise to escape my throat. It sounded normal and catlike enough to me, but it had caught the attention of both Miyo and the Samurai, the former looking at me with concern and the latter staring me down.

“I’m sorry, Emi, it hurts, doesn’t it?” Miyo glanced down to my bandages. Yeah it does, but what’re you apologizing for? I decided to just keep up the normal cat act and closed my eyes in reply.

“She is hurt by her own foolishness, child, nothing you need worry yourself over.” Ren replied with a tone laced with both guilt and amusement. “You are not the cause of the affliction in the slightest.”

“...Aren’t I?” Miyo’s voice quivered. Ren stopped his kindling at this and I opened one eye to see the girl shaking and on the brink of tears. “It all started with me being sick… A-and if I hadn’t called you to the forest, you wouldn’t have shot Emi…”

“Miyo, what on earth are you talking about?” The samurai grabbed her shaking shoulders. “Whatever you’ve dreamed up, it’s not real, right, monk?” He looked to Ren expectantly, almost beggingly. 

“Stop it!” Miyo pushed his hands away. “You don’t believe me!? Why!? I’m telling the truth! Why are you always like this!?” Her hurt tears started to spill.

“Miyo, calm yourself, you’re clearly still unwell-” He reached out to her only for something to occur neither of us expected. Miyo pushed her father away, but with such strength he went back out the door, knocking it off completely in the process.

“NO-!” Miyo fumed down at her father. Ren and I both looked upon the scene in shock as we started to piece together what exactly had happened. Before the thought even crossed my mind, Miyo’s next move confirmed our oncoming suspicions. Two small, silky black wings loosed from under her clothes and unfurled themselves in intimidation. “They’re real!” Miyo bawled. “Eikō and Chikaze are real! They’re just like me! Why, why don’t you…!?” She fell to her knees with hiccups and sobs.

Ren and I acted quickly, he grabbing the samurai by his clothes and dragging him back inside, finishing the motion by hastily reattaching the door the best he could while I… I took a form I hadn’t in a very long time. Human arms reached out and scooped up the blubbering child, and I firmly held her to my chest to both comfort her and to muffle her sobs. We were incredibly lucky to have not been seen by anyone in those few quick moments, but we don’t need any nosy villagers snooping around regardless. 

“Shhh, Miyo, it’s alright, You’re right, they’re very real. Shhh, Try to calm down.” My glower towards her father was an expression Ren was readily sharing with me. The samurai himself looked away in shame but also shook in fear under my gaze as I gently cooed Miyo. Her wings slowly folded themselves back as her tears ceased, and then she looked up at me in awe through her post-crying daze.

“Emi?” She asked with a sniffle. 

“The one and only!” I replied with a smirk, letting my still present tails poke at her nose which got a giggle out of her. 

“You’re like me too!” She practically beamed. Oof, so bright!

“Sort of, but it’s actually pretty exhausting being in this form, so if you could climb off my lap, I'd like to go back to being a cat, puuurrtty please~” I winked at her and she giggled again, obliging me right after. I let out a sigh and in the blink of an eye, I was back to my original, feline form. 

“What… What are you!?” The samurai recoiled at the sight of me. I ignited my tails and stuck one of them into the fire pit (much to Ren’s relief) before even acknowledging him.

“I dunno, what do I look like to you?” I teased. “Go ahead and guess.”

“. . .A nekomata…?” His eyes were fixated on my tails. 

“Wow, one-hundred percent correct! For somebody who denied the very existence of yokai so fervently last night, you seem educated enough. However-” I pulled my second tail out of the pit as the wood successfully caught. “You’re stupid enough to antagonize your daughter into bitter tears, who is in fact, part yokai, all because of your fears. What a foolish thing you are.”

“Come now, Emi, save the lecture for later.” Ren chided. “What’s important right now is that you understand what you and you’re daughter have gotten involved in, but first-” Ren turned his body towards Miyo. “Miyo, I woke up rather abruptly last night, having a feeling that I needed to go and help Emi and Eikō. Does that have something to do with the ‘calling me to the forest’ you mentioned?” 

She nodded. “Uh-huh. I’m sorry if I shouldn’t have…”

“No, no, child, you’ve done us all a great service. You helped keep this entire village safe and we thank you for that.” Ren bowed his head in gratitude and I did the same, a light blush rising in Miyo’s cheeks. “Now, would you mind telling me how you exactly did it?”

“Um…” Miyo furrowed her brow. “I uh, sorta let my mind wander, and it lets me see and hear things from far away. That’s how I know about Eikō and Chikaze, and lots others in the woods. If I think about them hard enough, I can hear them. I can let you hear me too-” Miyo closed her eyes. “Like this.” Her voice echoed in my head, her lips unmoving.

“Telepathy.” I confirmed. “Which means with your wings, strength, and that, you’re most likely half Tengu.” I shifted my glance to the samurai who tensed on meeting my eyes. He had a lot of explaining to do, but I left it for now as I saw his eyes soften to guilt. Chikaze’s brain is going to melt if he meets this kid. Well, when he meets her, there’s no way he wouldn’t at this point. I can hardly wait!

“Well now, another hanyō in our midst, what are the odds?” Ren smiled at Miyo. 

“Hanyō?” Miyo eyes gleamed at the sound of the word. “What’s that!?”

Ren chuckled at her excitement and turned himself back to her father. “Take back your original seat and listen well, the both of you, I have quite a tale to tell.”


	11. Worry

Days passed as Eikō slowly recovered from her wounds. Besides Ren visiting briefly in the evenings to help Eikō with some daily necessities currently too difficult for her to manage alone, it was only her and I inhabiting the small house. We both noticed he was unusually chipper, no shred of his previous frustrated anger towards Eikō remained, a content grin in its place. 

“...He’s hiding something.” Eikō stated on the fourth night after Ren took his leave. 

“What brought you to that conclusion?” I humored her. 

“Because I know him, Chikaze. He is a bundle of worries, regrets and has never so quickly gotten over an incident before. It’s usually a week or so before he gets his sense of normalcy back. The last time his disposition shifted suddenly, he had done wrong, did poorly in hiding it, and here we are again.” Her brow furrowed. 

“And what was his mood then? Clearly not the giddiness we’re witnessing now.” I asked and Eikō’s brow furrowed deeper. Was she going to hide it from me? No, she knew better.

“Guilt.” She answered simply. 

“For what exactly?” I pushed and she let a small sigh escape her. I suppose the answer wasn’t something she wanted to recall. 

“Tell me, Chikaze, do you notice anything odd about Ren?” 

“Besides his odd relationships, no, not particularly.” I bluntly replied and Eikō smirked. 

“Let me ask this instead; you have observed the village from afar, in said observations, have you seen anyone close to his ripe age of eighty?” Her smirk endured as I wracked my brain to try and remember particular features of the creatures I so despise. Plenty of little ones about, young parents to them, but the generation above them hardly present, if at all. 

“No, he is the sole person in the village that aging has endured on.” 

“Exactly.” Eikō’s smirk left, a discontent expression taking over. “It is extremely rare for humans to age past forty, fifty even more so, and yet, Ren’s life continues on. He is double what is expected, spry, and shows no signs of stopping anytime soon. It is so odd, it’s as if it may be _unnatural_.” She raised her eyebrows at me to further enunciate the last word she uttered, enough to make my make my blood feel cold, only for a moment.

“...What did he do?” 

She pursed her lips and moved her eyes away from my gaze before she answered. “When Ren was thirty and I twenty-five, he began to fear his mortality. Time marched on for him while it was leisurely strolling with me. He couldn’t manage to get an apprentice and wanted to carry on his master’s legacy no matter what, so…” She sighed again. “Ren sought out a yokai who’s flesh if eaten can grant elongated life, and consumed it.”

“What!?” I fumed and Eikō visibly cringed at my raised voice. A human, our enemy and prey, ate one of us? I care not if Emi consumes us, it is part or her nature, but this…! “Is he mad!?”

“Well, no, it worked didn’t it? Cool your anger, Chikaze, it was a consensual act. The yokai willingly gave itself up so that Ren could continue in his role, so that others of its kind could live on. What upset me was that he tried to hide it, as if I had nothing to do with it. He refused to tell me anything and it was through my own investigation that I found out about the act. Confronting him about it reduced him to bitter tears, knowing that he had done wrong, but for the sake of all of us. We’ve not spoken of it since.”

I didn’t even know how to reply to the tale. This forest, these yokai, are so desperate for safety that one of them allowed themselves death at the hands of one they fear in the hope of a secure future. Everything about this was so abhorrent and ridiculous I didn’t know where to start. A hanyō and a murderous monk, both two pieces in a puzzle I was unwillingly a part of in this so called sanctuary. One wishes death while the other fears it, but neither will abandon this place despite it being the source of their grief. I had to stop thinking about this stupidity before a headache came on.

“Each new day here is more and more absurd than the last.” I hissed through clenched teeth. 

“Apologies, but you are stuck with us for now.” Eikō shrugged. “But you understand my worries towards Ren’s current mood, yes? Whatever has made him so happy only fills me with unease.”

It would be a lie if I were to say my unease didn’t grow as well. I know he would do me no harm, especially with how delighted he was once he learned of my identity. However, if consuming one of my kind brought him to tears, what would bring him his this odd spot of bliss? We decided it would be best to just ask him directly rather than continuing to stew. To both of our annoyances, Ren was ready to dodge the question the next time he was in. 

“You’ll find out soon enough!” An almost sickening smile creased into his cheeks. “You’re acting as if me being happy is a bad thing!” 

“I never said it was ‘bad’, I said it’s worrying.” Eikō eyed the smile with a mild shudder. 

“Well, there’s nothing to worry about! Honestly, have a little more faith in me, Eikō. This is something that will benefit us all, I promise you.”

“That… is only making me worry more. Must you be like this?” She pleaded.

“Just be patient! Once Emi has completely healed and we’re all gathered again, it will be time to tell you.”

And with that, he left us again. A fleeting thought of forcibly making him talk crossed my mind, but it would only cause unneeded drama. However, the drama came nonetheless, Emi practically tackling the door in the moment she returned. 

“Eikō, I’m back! Are you OK? Has Chikaze behaved? Has he harmed you!?” Emi stammered as we sleepily pushed ourselves up from our sleeping positions. Once again, she had disturbed us before the sun was even up. I turned over, ignoring her, before lying back down. 

“As you can see, I'm fine. Chikaze has done nothing but chat with me.” Eikō groggily replied. Emi’s sudden vibrative purring filled the room as Eikō had no doubt starting petting her. “Thank you for worrying about me, and I'm glad you’re fine as well, but it’s still quite early so I’d like to sleep a bit longer…” She finished with a yawn. 

“Oof, sorry Eikō, I didn’t mean to wake you so suddenly, but you actually need to get up, I didn’t come back alone.” Emi shyly announced and the sound of the door opening followed. It was the _clop-clop_ of Ren’s shoes that sounded next, followed by another pair of steps I didn’t recognize. I pushed myself back up just in time to hear yet another pair enter into the house. Behind Ren, was a small girl and a tall man, both human. I felt my rage begin to surface as I looked to Eikō, whose expression was shock masking her own rage. Her voice shook as she eyed her uninvited guests.

“Ren, what have you done!?”


	12. A Past of Lament

I was right to be worried. By the look of him, Ren fully expected this reaction out of me, and answered it with a chuckle. 

“Goodness, try to look a little bit more hospitable, Eikō. You’ll scare them off! You too, Chikaze, calm yourself.”

“You really are mad…!” Chikaze rose to his feet. “You go on and on about the secrecy of the forest, spewing its history like it’s some sort of law, and then you go and do this!? I will tolleterate you, but not two more humans in my presence!” His tone rose, almost shaking the walls of the house. Miyo hid behind Ren in response while her father seemed to be trying to understand what was going on. 

“Ren.” I said cool and calm. “I don’t know what you were thinking, hiding whatever this is from me, but you’d best spill everything now, and quickly, because I’m sharing Chikaze’s sentiment. This isn’t beneficial, you’ve put everyone in danger.”

“They are involved now whether you like it or not.” Ren snapped back. “It was you, Eikō, who first crossed the line, letting your temper get the best of you during your visit to Miyo!”

“Her fool of a father,” I eyed the samurai in question. “Was willing to let her die over his inability to listen. I didn’t see any other way besides shaking a bit of sense into him. I am to disappear back into the woods and not be seen again, so the problem lies with you and your loose lips!” I allowed a bit of my anger out. Ren and I locked our gazes, ready to continue the spat, when the samurai himself bowed himself to the ground.

“You’re right, I am a fool. Had you not acted as you did, she may very well have not survived.” His head reached the ground as his grand body shook. “And I thank you for saving her, she is all I have left. If there is one to blame for all of this, it is I. We know of your positions, the monk informed us of them, and we must impose on your further, I’m afraid.” He finished and Ren grabbed Miyo’s hand, gently pulling her into our view. She seemed tentative, afraid to look at us, probably because of all the yelling, but Emi padded over to her, a gentle smile on her muzzle.

“It’s alright, Miyo. Chikaze is just full of hot air and Eikō’s worried about everyone. Go ahead and show them.” She reassured and Miyo nodded.

“Show us what-” Chikaze began only to share my shock as two small, silky wings unfurled from Miyo’s back. They fluffed themselves out before resting naturally, Miyo adjusting her clothes to accommodate them. They were the same inky black as Chikaze’s. Our silence endured as we both tried to understand exactly what we were witnessing, a sheepish look from Miyo told us we were only worsening the awkwardness. 

“A hanyō…?” I finally managed through my awe. 

“Yeah! The real deal!” Emi happily confirmed. “However, Miyo is half Tengu rather than half Oni.” She poked at one of Miyo’s wings with her tails. 

“Is that some sort of joke!?” The full tengu spat. 

“What, did you go blind during the Chimi attack? You can see her wings, Chikaze!” Emi groaned. “Not every Tengu has a massive vendetta against humans like you do! Some of them enjoy their company.” 

“Clearly.” Chikaze sat himself down with a huff. “Though I suppose not enough if they allow their half-breed sprog to become a victim to something as lowly as a Chimi. How worthless they must be.” 

The air in the house became a deathly chill as all eyes fell on Chikaze, all unsure how to actually respond, but boiling inside nonetheless. Like a dog knowing it had done wrong, Chikaze’s realization washed over his figure and he met all of our icy glares with mild fear. 

“...My mother is dead.” Miyo’s small, quivering voice filled the room like a shout. “This was a mistake…!” She choked back a sob before she sharply turned towards the door and fled past Ren and her still bowing father. 

“Miyo, wait!” Ren reached out to her but only managed to graze a feather as she disappeared into the forest. Her father quickly got up and went to the doorframe, a familiar worried face looking out into the darkness of the morning. 

“Of all the insensitive things to do, Chikaze! Pick on me all you want, but don’t take out your prejudice on an innocent little girl!” Emi hissed. “I’ll go look for her!”

“No, wait.” My voice stopped Emi’s stride. Without even looking at him, I reached for the hem of Chikaze’s clothes and found it, forcibly making him stand as I did. He said nothing, but cringed as I reached the door, most likely expecting me to toss him again. Instead, I betrayed his expectations by gently setting him down outside the door and directly met his eyes with mine. “You will go out and find her. If you return without Miyo in tow, you will never be welcome in this house again. Are we clear?” 

He seemed ready to fire a jab back at my command, but four sets of angry eyes was enough to trigger his guilt into allowing a nod. I’ve found this is how Chikaze’s thought process works. He gets angry, he messes up, and then fixes things by behaving. I shut the door immediately after and his footsteps indicated he was off with some vigor as they quickly dissipated. 

“Emi, please follow him, just to make sure he doesn’t do anything else stupid today.”  
“You got it. We’ll be back soon.” Emi said as she exited. 

“I’m sorry. You needn't worry about Miyo, she’ll not be harmed.” I addressed my two remaining guests. “It’s been crazy for all of us lately. While that doesn’t excuse his behaviour, I am still sorry all the same.” I shuffled back to where I was before, sitting myself down with a pained groan. 

“Eikō, your wound, are you alright?” Ren fussed. It felt stretched, but not reopened, thankfully. 

“I think I am. I didn’t expect to be carrying Chikaze out my door again so soon, let alone at all. He’s much heavier than the day he arrived, your food probably to thank for that!” I laughed and the tense room finally unraveled, smiles on their faces. “Sir samurai, let me extend another apology to you for how I acted on the night of my visit. My personal feelings aside, it must have given you quite a fright.” 

“It is fine, I deserved it. Once again, I am a fool. I can do nothing while my daughter suffers. Even now I am useless to her.” He glanced back to the door. 

“Well, you can seek out those who can help, that’s why you’re here, yes?” He nodded and looked at me pleadingly. “Then I'll see what I can do, but first, I want information. Who you are, how Miyo came to be, etcetera. You want something from me, but until I know the whole story, I can’t promise you anything.” 

“...Very well, that is fair.” His face flashed a quick pained look before he sat himself down across from me, Ren doing the same as the tale began. “My name is Teijo, and I used to be a powerful lord’s guard. He paid me lavishly for making sure he got from one point to another safely. At night, another guard took over and I would go into town, set on emptying my wallet by dawn. It was my life for many years and I never thought it would change until…” He paused, the pain of the memory clearly haunting him. 

“Until…?” I pushed him on. 

“...Until I heard a rumour one evening about how a brothel had acquired some sort or exotic beauty. Many were curious about her, but the price to purchase her was outrageous. For me, however, her price was a little under my wages. I saw no need to indulge myself, but my curiosity accompanied by constant jeering from my drinking pals soon had me going to see what all the fuss was about.”

“And this ‘exotic beauty’ was a Tengu?” Ren raised his eyebrows in disbelief. I suppose he hadn’t heard this story yet either.

“Back then, the thought didn’t even cross my mind that she was a yokai, I was completely stunned by her beauty. Deep red skin, snow white hair, and golden eyes that seemed to stare right into my soul.” Teijo shivered.

“Did she have wings?” I asked.

“No.” He shook his head. “But I do remember her back being covered in tattoos, perhaps to hide their removal.”

“I see. So you fell for this lady Tengu and continued to buy her, and that’s how Miyo came to be. However, said lady Tengu is no longer with us as Miyo mentioned earlier. Was it childbirth that took her?” I tried to gently prod.

“Perhaps, but I'll never truly know.” Teijo took a moment to blink back his tears. “I had exclusive rights to her, no one else was able to buy her. I had planned on continuing to do so until her debt was paid off, so she could be free, but then my work called me several towns over for the better part of a year. When I finally returned, I found the brothel was no longer standing. In its place was charred beams and gravel, no survivors… save one infant.”

“And that was Miyo…?”

“Yes, and with naught a scratch on her. Those who inspected the remains of the building found her in the arms of her mother. Miyo was newly born, however they believe that it was the fire that took my love. Everyone, _everyone_ , saw Miyo as cursed, being the only one who survived and not one hair on her head harmed. Insomuch the very thought of me taking her in caused my lord to replace me, leaving me desperate for Miyo’s care and our livelihood. From various wet nurses at the beginning to odd jobs for handfuls of change, it’s a miracle we’ve survived for this long.” 

“And you knew she was yours? No doubts?” I continued to prod and Teijo looked away.

“I did have my doubts, but the time added up. There was no way she wasn’t mine. Most of the doubts arose when Miyo started exhibiting strange behaviors. Her telepathy and her complete affinity to fire. She can see and hear those from a distance while fire doesn’t burn her no matter how close she gets to it. Then, her wings grew, and it became harder and harder to hide what she was. We’ve traveled from village to village, hoping to find somewhere she can live normally...” Teijo finished with a wavering voice. I answered it with an affirmative nod.

“Leading you here. Well, that’s quite a tale. To be honest, I’ve never met another hanyo so I was a bit more curious than usual. I apologize if that was painful to remember.” I bowed my head apologetically and Teijo shook his in response. "Now, what do you desire from me? I’m assuming it’s related to the ‘beneficial’ idea Ren seems to be stuck on.” I mentioned and Ren pulled himself closer as if on cue.

“Our desires are one in the same, Eikō.” Ren reassured my skeptical mug. “I am far older than I should be, and I do not know how much longer I am going to last. I have no heir, and if I am to perish tomorrow, who will be the third pillar to continue aiding you and Chikaze? I believe my death would even further the villager’s fears as I would no longer be around to keep them ‘safe’ from you.”

“Yes, and?”

“Teijo and I talked it over last night. We think it’d be a good idea to make Miyo the next village pillar. I will train her to be a shrine maiden and how to care for the forest just as I do. I will make sure all her basic needs are met so you needn’t worry in that regard. Her and your future will be assured so your worries beyond my passing will be diminished!” 

“A nice sentiment that will surely put your mind at ease, but I need to know, Ren, have you asked Miyo herself if this is what she wishes?” I already knew the answer but asked anyways. Ren’s hopeful expression waved.

“W-well, not quite yet-”

“Then I refuse to acknowledge any further discussion on this matter until Miyo shows me that she truly desires this path.”

“But, Eikō-!”

“But nothing! If she fancies being a prisoner for the rest of her life, then fine, I'll allow this shrine maiden nonsense. But if she has one small doubt in what she wants, then the answer will be no.” I shifted my attention away from the frustrated Ren to a mildly confused Teijo. “If you want Miyo to have a place away from prying eyes where she can be herself without worry, she is welcome here in this forest. But please, do not get involved with us further unless you think it absolutely necessary. I will not sugarcoat this; I am a prisoner and so is Ren. Once you become a pillar, you are shackled with duties I wouldn’t wish on anybody, and have nothing more until your eventual demise. My current state is because of these duties. If you are going to force your daughter into such things, then you are looking for help in the wrong place.”


	13. Flicker

Searching for Miyo turned into a tad of trial as Chikaze’s luck took a turn for the worse. No sooner had he found her footprints, the moonlight was blotted out by thick clouds. This is honestly no issue for me, cat and all, but as soon as my eyes adjusted, I saw Chikaze trip and fantastically slam into a tree. I waited for the snow on its branches to sprinkle down before approaching him.

“Need a little help, big guy?” I ignited my tails, illuminating the darkened forest. 

“I don’t need you nipping at my heels, go away.” He shook the snow off and continued on his way, until he reached the edge of where my light reached. He looked out into the darkness, took a few steps, only to get intimate with another tree. I expected him to glare back at me, as if you say; ‘yes, Emi, I need your help but I’ll never say so’, but he instead let out a long sigh, and sat himself down. His back was to me, but I think he was pouting? Not for long!

“So, Chikaze, got a quick question for you.” I paused and he didn’t respond. “Why don’t you just use your own fire to get around? Or better yet, use your telepathy to seek Miyo out. Is there some reason you’re not? They’re basic Tengu skills, after all.” I saw his good wing twitch, but nothing more out of him. “...It’s because you can’t, or rather, because no one ever taught you how to use those abilities. I’m gonna guess it’s why your manners are so awful as well.” 

“I have no desire to bicker with you presently.” He quickly replied. 

“I’m not trying to start anything, I promise. We’ve got a missing girl we need to find, and while I’m not sure you’re remorseful or just annoyed at this, this situation is your fault, but not entirely. Miyo is sensitive, I should’ve prepared her and you better for the meeting instead of letting Ren deal with things. So, I’m here to help, Chikaze. If you can’t make fire, then use mine.” I approached him and jumped into the niche his legs and the tree trunk had momentarily created. “Hold out your hands.” I commanded and he did so, tentatively. I placed my paws over them and with a quick flick of my tails, a wisp of fire ignited between his palms and grew slightly larger until it matched the size of my flames. It floated obediently and I removed my paws. “There, that should do it. As long as you don’t shove it into the snow of let the wind blow it out, it’s yours to command until we’re done here.”

“...How? How is it being obedient to me when I did not create it?” Chikaze moved it to one hand and stared at it with confusion and awe. It was actually kind of adorable how much it captivated him. 

“Tengus have the ability to make fire and control it. I gave you a bit of mine so your body is acting naturally as if it’s yours. Later on, If you want, I can teach you how to actually make your own. It’s pretty simple once you figure it out.”

“The lowly nekomata I tossed from my abode teaching me, a god, how to use his own magic…” Chikaze snorted. “How far i’ve fallen, I’m still discovering.” He finished his grumble and stood up. 

“How about, the traveler, mother, and friendly nekomata helps her fellow yokai out because she sees a miserable fellow who needs a hand? Oh and don’t even start with ‘I don’t need your help’, because you do. I haven’t lived the life I have with the purpose of turning my back on others, and if you need someone to coach you through fire, telepathy, even flight, It might surprise you on what I know.” I grinned and Chikaze’s glare challenged it immediately. 

“Did you forget who won our duel? Besides fire, I have my doubts you would be useful otherwise.”

“Pfft, you’re acting as if I was going all out that day. Here’s a little secret for you; I was going easy on you and for one reason; because I didn’t seek you out for a fight. I wanted to talk to you, but it only took you a moment to attack me with all you had before I could even get a word out!” I huffed at the memory and Chikaze’s disbelief grew.

“Talk to me? What even for? You’re delusional for even thinking any god would willingly lower themselves to your level!”

“Oh, really?” I rolled my eyes. “The god who doesn’t even know how to properly god is lecturing me on what other gods may think of me? You are just adorable. You know nothing about me, Chikaze, besides what I am, so I'll give you some quick tidbits to mull over. I was born and raised at sea, I have fifty-five children, and I have met hundreds, maybe thousands, of gods - big and small, invisible to divine, and you are just one of them.” I didn’t even wait for his brain to absorb it all and walked away, starting our search for Miyo proper.

“...You’re lying.” 

“I’m not.”

“Then I'm finding it hard to believe that you have managed such things. If you are not lying then explain!” He spat and began following my lead. 

“What, you don’t know where kittens come from?” 

“Stop being coy! You know what I'm referring to!” I noticed the flame flicker violently with his temper. Perhaps until he can actually control that wisp, I should cut down on the teasing. 

“How about this, Chikaze; I’ve done my fair share of talking about myself for now, it’s your turn. I sought you out knowing you were powerful, but how’d you get that way? Here’s my guess; there’s nothing to tell. You know your abode and whatever came with it. You hardly know anything of our land, assume the worst of everything you encounter, and push away any and all thoughts that challenge your own. Am I wrong, Chikaze? Tell me if I am and I’ll take everything back, but I’ve met beings with attitudes like yours and Tengus that act nothing like you as well.”

“What do you care!? My life if none of your business! As soon as I’m back in my where I belong everything will go back to as it should be and we’ll never concern ourselves with each other again!” His wisp cracked violently and he flinched. I took this moment to stop our march and sit in front of him.

“See that? You get any angrier and you’ll lose control. The same thing happened to me with the Chimi. Anger is powerful, but understanding why you’re angry can be a way to better control your powers. I lost myself on the night Eikō was attacked because instead of using my head, I chose to see red and let my emotions control me. It was a mistake and I don’t plan on letting it be an example. Unless you start talking on why you’re so angry at the world, I’ll be taking that back,” I pointed to the roaring wisp. “And I’ll go find Miyo on my own while you sit here in the cold for our return. So, make a decision, Chikaze, because we need to keep following her footprints before something else does.” 

Chikaze’s wisp weakened, flickering back down to what it originally was. He still looked angry, but it was now the resting face I was familiar with. He knew he was in a bind, that he’d done wrong, and he needed to fix things, but will his stubbornness prevail or will he do what he needs to be done? I was given my answer as Chikaze tsked and shook his head in irritation before walking past me. “...I have always been alone, always.” He muttered. “Since the day of my birth there was no one. I knew what I was and I acted accordingly. Any and all visitors were after my head, so I treated them in kind. That is all.” 

“Hmmm, well, I suppose that explains some things.” I tried to hide any smidge of pity from my voice, knowing he wasn’t in the mood for it. “But, it doesn’t excuse your current behaviour, and I think you’re starting to get that. So, when we find Miyo, you’re gonna apologize to her. Take some time to practice the word ‘sorry’, because I don’t think you have it in your vocabulary. Come on,” I pointed to the hurried tracks into the darkness. “She’s not too far from here.”

We walked in unison, illuminating each footstep and changing our path to match them if needed. At one point, Miyo had tripped and her indent was sprinkled with fallen feathers. Geez, she’s probably terrified and freezing at this point. Chikaze bent down to pick up a fallen feather and observed it closely. 

“What?” I asked, genuinely curious as to why he was so focused on it. 

“Her feathers are abnormally small as are the wings they sit on.” He answered before shoving it into his pocket.

“I thought so too. Other young Tengus I've met have had wings that are almost reaching the ground!”

“Exactly. Her human side must be stunting their growth. It is impossible for her to fly with them as they are… and they are a hindrance to her.” Chikaze pointed to another dent full of feathers a little further down the path. We approached it and to our relief, it was pretty much the end of Miyo’s run. Not too far from us, we saw her huddled in a hollow tree, a few smaller, harmless, yokai at her feet, asking her questions and trying to cheer her up with little tricks. They fled as soon as out light reached them, Miyo slowly moving her eyes up to see us. She looked to me, to Chikaze, and then hid her face behind her knees. I slapped the back of Chikaze’s legs with my tails and he took an involuntary step forward. He shook his head taking the last few steps to Miyo, and then knelt down, allowing the inside of the tree to be fully illuminated. I knew this was going to be difficult for Chikaze, the silence lingering for so long I was about to rib him, when he suddenly reached out and gently placed his free hand on Miyo’s head. 

“I am... sorry.” He struggled out. Are you!? It sounded so fake I had to hold back a laugh. I guess that’s why he’s patting her head? To comfort her in the place of his deadpan!? I suppose I'll give him credit for at least trying! But, it seemed to have gotten through to Miyo all the same. She raised her head, eyes full of tears, and finished the motion by embracing Chikaze’s chest. He froze, a complete wave of confusion overtaking him as he looked back to me for instruction. I flicked my tails, extinguishing his gifted flame, and then started back up the path, forcing him to act quickly and pick up our runaway in his arms before taking after me. Progress, while painfully slow at times, is still progress nonetheless.


	14. The Budding Mentor

“Chikaze, wake up!” Emi pushed her paws into my shoulder, continually trying to rouse me.

“Mnngh… go away…” I swatted at her general area, hitting nothing in my drowsiness. 

“No! Up and at em’!” She pushed into my shoulder again, but this time I caught one of her paws.

“Leave me be…” I squeezed her paw in warning, hoping she’d back off.

“You wanna hold hands with me, big guy? Well, I can oblige…” She finished with a snicker. I was in the motion of letting go when a sudden hand firmly grasped mine. My eyes shot open to see a human figure looming over with a cheeky grin. I squeezed again, but with much more purpose, with intent to hurt. “Ow-OW, mercy! Chikaze, it’s me! Geez!” Emi’s voice came from its lips and I released her. “Do you know what a joke is…?” She flexed and then shook the hand hoping to dispel the pain.

“What is wrong with you?” I grunted before sitting myself up. “Do you enjoy trying to kill me with fright?”

“That wasn’t my intention, come on now!” The young woman with Emi’s rasp chided. It was a revolting sight, almost making me shudder.

“Turn. Back.” I commanded and ‘Emi’ rolled her eyes.

“Alright, alright, calm down.” She quickly shifted back to her feline self. “There, all better?”

“Somewhat, however, you’re still you and you rudely awakened me. What do you want?”

“Such a charmer!” Emi snorted. “The sun is up and we’ve got lots to do! Come outside once you’re ready.”

She announced and promptly exited the cabin, most likely to prevent any rebuttal on my part. For at least one day during my stay here I’d like to sleep through the morning, but no, I am always awake at this horrid hour. Whether it be Eikō’s shuffling as she prepares breakfast, Emi’s teasing, or Miyo’s sudden visits - sleeping past their schedules was simply not something I could do. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I forced myself to stand, pausing for a moment to shake off the rest of my enduring drowsiness. I find not only Emi waiting for me as I leave the cabin, but Miyo as well. 

“Good morning, Chikaze!” Miyo chirps with such a shrill it causes me to flinch. She is a child, I mustn't lose my temper at her again, so I manage a nod and that seems to satisfy her.

“Now that our resident snoozing Tengu is with us, we can be off!” Emi announced, taking steps away from us. Miyo immediately followed, but the obvious missing parties kept my feet rooted. Eikō being absent could be explained easily enough, but Miyo without Ren on her heels was odd. She enthusiastically took on Ren’s request to become his heir, despite Eikō’s warnings. Seeing the duo in the forest for ‘training’ was a common sight now, for better or worse. 

“Why is the monk not with you?” 

“Eikō and Ren are running errands this morning.” Emi answered for her. “You two are in my care until they’re back.” 

“Yay!” Miyo exclaimed. Again, her voice so irritating that flinching was involuntarily. I shook my head through my irritation as I started after them. “What’re we doing today?! Are we gonna play?”

“No, I’ve got some stuff to teach you two. Well, mostly just Chikaze, but you might pick up some stuff too!” 

“What-”

“Really?!” Miyo excitedly gasped, muting my protest. “What are you teaching? What-what-what?!” 

“Calm down!” Emi chuckled. “Let’s just get to the river first.”

“In silence.” I hissed through clenched teeth and it was Miyo’s turn to flinch. “...If you would.” I added to soften my tone and Miyo nodded rather than bursting into tears. Thankfully, Emi made no retort and the rest of our walk was quiet until the river’s babbling greeted us. In a small clearing was two larger rocks, cleared of snow, and Emi motioned to them before sitting down.

“So, what is it you think you can ‘teach’ me?” I humoured while Miyo and I took our seats. 

“Well, what do you want to learn?” She smiled coyly at my raised brow. 

“Look, I can already handle fire.” I flicked my wrist and brought forth a flame in my palm. “I figured it out after you bestowed your flame to me on that night. We both have an affinity to fire, but beyond that, I doubt there’s anything else you can educate me on.” 

“Oho, look at you! Impressive!” Emi padded her paws together in a mock applause. “I was going to focus on creating fire, but I guess we’ll move on! Alright, Chikaze, I’ll let you pick from three different options, teach you your preference, and see how it goes, alright?” 

“Is none of them a choice?”

“Hah, no!” She smirked and I sighed. 

“...What are the ‘options’.”

“So glad you asked! I think the most beneficial skills you ought to learn right now are; shapeshifting, teleportation, and telepathy. Shapeshifting is more my specialty, but I’m familiar with the methods of the other abilities despite not being able to use them.”

“Wow, really?!” Miyo’s eyes sparkled with wonder. “That’s amazing!”

“More like it’s a lie.” I corrected. “I’m willing to believe your claims in regards to your travels, but meeting gods doesn’t automatically make you qualified to teach one. What are you even trying to accomplish here? And don’t start with that ‘fellow yokai’ shill again. You are a Nekomata, a devious and ferocious beast. The last thing you should care about is my wellbeing.” 

“But I do care!” Emi protested. “About you, the state of this place you call home, and your future! Honestly, haven’t I already done enough to prove that? You’re so stubborn!”

“I have never once put my trust in you outside of obligation. Why should I? Despite your seemingly friendly exterior, I’ve seen your true nature, twice, and I won’t allow myself to be fooled.” 

Emi’s gaze locked with my glare, her displeasure clearly writ on her maw. How stupid did she think I was? Everything out of her mouth could very well be a lie. With how often she teased, I hardly doubted such. Miyo looked uncomfortable being stuck between our spat, but I would apologize for nothing this time. “You know what? Fair enough.” Emi relented with a nod. “You are stubborn, but so am I. I’ll admit that I've not really been the most compassionate to you particularly, Chikaze. You irritate me, so I tease you, and thus I irritate you. How about we shelve the lessons for today and we get past this wall we’re both willingly running into?” 

“Hmph…” I found myself leaning my chin into my palm. It would be a lie to say I didn’t desire a mite of peace between us. Despite my earlier wording, Emi does intrigue me, though the thought of it being a ruse outweighs that. Still, I am stuck here, so perhaps playing along will quell my doubts. “And what do you suggest we do about this ‘wall’?” 

“I tell you whatever it is you want and need to know. No teasing, no secrets, just everything you’re curious about. Maybe then you can trust me beyond obligation.” Her eyes glistened in the sun, her expression stern. I held back a shiver, this look on Emi almost as intimidating as her true form. “Well? How does that sound?” 

“You’d tell me regardless of my possible objections, so get on with it.”

Emi laughs heartily, some of her normalcy showing itself briefly before turning grim. “Okay, I will, but-” She paused to look at Miyo before looking back to me. “It’s not a pleasant story. Not in the slightest.”

“No doubt, with how unpleasant you are.” I reply and Emi smirks. 

“Dejima.” She utters instead of biting back. “An artificial island far from here. Many years ago, I was taken from my birthplace, and traded there, for a bag of rice.”


	15. Shiori

“Emi? Are you there?” The puerile voice calls out. “Where are you, silly kitty?” 

In the rafters, away from you.

“It’s not very kind to hide from me!”

Well, I’m not a very kind cat. 

“Would you please come out? I’ll share my food with y-” Her bribe ends with a trip onto the floor. That robe really is too large for her, and here come the tears. “...Ow…”

“Mrrrooow.” I answered in an attempt to stop her, and she immediately perked up.

“There you are!” She cast her eyes upwards, unfocused and hardly looking in my direction. “Up in the rafters again? That’s not fair! Please come down!” She says like more of a command, patting the space next to her. Honestly, I’d rather not, but my hunger compels me. Whatever got dropped off while we slept better be worth my fur getting stroked the wrong way ...again. She squealed with glee as I approached, this wretched bell collar giving my position away, and I endured the daily routine to acquire food. “I found my comb today! I bet it’ll make your fur nice and soft!”

“Mnnng…” I tried to object as the teeth dug into my skin, but again, the food, Emi, be patient. You can groom out the tangles later and- she pushed the comb full force onto my tail. I’m sure my yowl could have been heard for miles. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry, Emi! Are you OK?! I didn’t mean to!”

“Whether you meant to or not doesn’t change the fact that it hurt!”

It felt as if time stopped as we both realized what we heard, her jaw dropping as mine slammed shut. 

“Did… did you just…?!”

Speak? Did I? I wasn’t sure as to how or why, but human speech managed to escape my mouth. Could I do it again? I pounced away from her grasp before attempting. “Enough, I’ve had enough!” 

“You DID talk! How? HOW?!”

“Be silent, you horrid child!” I screeched and she flinched. “How? I haven’t the slightest clue myself, but I can hazard a guess! Daily torture from you has pushed me to a breaking point, and I’ve had enough!” 

“T-torture?! What are you talking about?” 

“Dense, so very dense! And don’t you dare claim your lost sight to blame! Do you think I genuinely enjoy being locked in a shed with a blind girl who spends her time hiding food from me until I allow violent petting?”

“I…” Her eyes began to water. “I just wanted to be friends!”

“Friends? Friends?! Are you daft?! Listen well, child, for this is the reality of your situation; abandoned. Your father only has half a conscience, perhaps even less! I was plucked from my home for a bag of rice and placed into this shed with you to keep rats from nipping at you until you’re fit to sell! You’re nothing but merchandise!” 

“T-that’s…” I could practically see the waves of realization hit her. “That’s not true! My mother said I’d be allowed back in the house once I recover!”

“Recover…?” There was still a sliver of hope among those tears. Gullible idiot.

“Yes! Mother told me the doctors said my sight will come back as long as I stay away from sunlight! So-”

“She’s lying.”

“She is not!”

“How stupid are you?! Once you’ve lost your sight, it’s lost forever!”

“You’re wrong!” She stomped her foot with rising anger. “You’re just a cat, what would you know?!” 

“A cat who’s previous owner went blind! It was the only reason your father chose me over one of my kittens! Wake up from your delusions, girl!” 

Her tears finally fell, though her look of absolute rage remained. I expected a tantrum to follow, but was instead met with silence. Slowly, her face fell into something between confusion and fatigue, and it ended with a short sigh. “This is a dream.” She mumbled. “A cat can’t talk.”

I held my tongue as she shuffled back to her sleeping area, her movements truly sluggish as if she had completely worn herself out. It was hard to tell if she had actually fallen asleep, but after enough time passed, I left my spot in search of the food that was initially promised. As long as it wasn’t placed underneath something heavy, I’d be able to procure my meal, but first, finding it. I think I have my age to blame for my weakening sense of smell, or perhaps the mustyness of this shed has clouded my nostrils. Regardless, unless it’s directly in my proximity, my food will remain elusive. Jing-jing-jing-jing my irritable collar sounds as I peruse the room, my stomach’s pangs growing more irritable in reply. There were only so many places she could possibly hide it, I thought by process of elimination it’d finally reveal itself, but I suppose that’d be too easy. A grunt escaped me, human like and irritated as I gave up, resolved to starve for the time being. 

“What are you doing?” Her sudden voice demanded my attention. Her, now puffy and red, eyes were again unfocused in my direction.

“Looking for food. I’m hungry. You usually give me my portion by now.” 

“Oh.” She responded by digging through her robe and taking out a package within. She threw it over without another word and went back to ‘sleeping’. Wonderful, food at last! Wrapped and tied up, not wonderful. Claws too dull to slice open, and a jaw unable to get a proper grip, my enthusiasm was short lived. I could continue trying until I inevitably hurt myself, my pride sure wanted me to, but my stomach has more influence presently. 

“Aren’t you going to have any?” I managed to hide the venom in my voice. 

“No.” She answered immediately. 

“And why is that?”

“Not hungry.”

“Well, I am and I can’t open this package.”

“You can talk but you can’t open the package?”

“I’m still a cat. I didn’t grow thumbs with this voice!” 

“Whatever, I’m just dreaming this anyways.”

“No, you’re not. Open this package so I may eat.”

“...Why don’t you just go eat one of those rats you’re supposed to be keeping from me. I’m tired, leave me alone.”  
I wished to bite back, truly, but I could see my pleas wouldn’t be answered. Fine, we’ll both starve, you little brat. When the time comes where you decide to sleep yourself to death, I’ll just partake of you instead. Day turned to night with no more words shared and I too decided to indulge my dreams. I woke up once, the time when the next day’s food was quickly deposited. They never opened the door long or wide enough for me to escape. The girl usually placed the garbage by the door and it was replaced in a flash, though this night they paused, obviously confused by the broken routine. I heard some muttering before the package was dropped in and as their presence faded, so did my consciousness. Little did I know the spark that was.

I was woken up by screaming. The shed’s door was wide open, but that wasn’t where my gaze fell. An older woman, dressed gaudily and proper, had cornered my roommate, rod in her hand and held aloft. My drowsiness instantly dissipated when the first strike resounded. There was another and another and another. 

“You’re lucky I’m not hitting your face!” The woman screeched, delivering more blows between words. “You ungrateful wretch! Waste the food I prepare for you? I’ll set you straight!” 

Screaming and cries for forgiveness, trying to curl up into a ball for defense, only to have her hair grabbed and jolted upwards. “If it weren’t for your sentimental fool of a father, you’d be long gone by now; someone’s mistress or worse, so show some gratitude!” 

“M-Mother… please…!” She managed through her fear, and this further ignited the woman, the assault beginning anew, and I’d had enough. 

“I am NOT your mother! Marrying into this family was a mistake and it’s all your fau-” It was her turn to scream as my claws interrupted her spite. A firm slash across her exposed neck sent her reeling backwards, dropping the rod and looking upon me in horror. Between them, I took a step towards this ‘mother’, growling loud enough to strike terror in her causing the shrew to flee. I think I heard her shrill about a demon cat before she was finally out of earshot. 

“Emi…?” Her shaky voice further wavered. 

“...Yes?” I answered. 

“...Why?” 

“Why, what?”

“I can feel the breeze, the door is open. You can leave, so why…?”

“Do you think I could live with myself if I went on my way with that display going on? Child, I may not like you, but that doesn’t mean I think you deserved that treatment. Heck, I don’t think you deserve any of this.” I eyed the illuminated shed. “So while I’m not the kind sort, I’m not heartless either. Now, can you stand?” 

“Y-yes…?”

“Do you think you can walk, preferably run?”

“I can’t see, Emi!” She spat but still lifted herself.

“I know.” I answered her while climbing onto her shoulder. “But I can be your eyes for a time. Come on, we’re getting out of here.” 

******

Shiori and I began a journey of sorts. I didn’t have much of a plan and I didn’t expect this partnership to last long, but here we were; summer leaves turning deep red. Neither of us were sure if anyone was bothering to give chase. We kept to wilds, sometimes following traveled paths while other times making our own. When stopping for the night, I then went into action while Shiori gave her aching legs a rest. It was easy enough for me to find nearby civilization, take a few things the locals wouldn’t miss, and then return before next light. However, I knew that it didn’t matter how many things I nicked, winter would permanently bring this all to an end.  
Shiori was weak, and losing more strength the cooler the air became. It sapped her strength to the point of not being able to carry me any longer. A voice in the back of my mind continually told me what folly it all was, how stupid I was to continue this, but continue it I did. Something within me changed the day I spoke, and something else broke when I saw the results of our scuffle. Where was I to go anyhow? Back to my old master who so readily traded me away? Wander myself until I inevitably settle down and become a kitten provider again? Neither, thank you, I’d rather not even think about it. I’d be Shiori’s eyes until she no longer needed me, and that’d come sooner than I hoped unless a miracle came our way.

“A house…?” I blinked in disbelief. Here? So deep into the wilderness?

“...Where?” Shiori weakly rasped. 

“In the distance. If you keep walking straight then a little to the left, we’ll be upon it.”

“So, go the opposite way, got it.” She weakly began dragging her feet.

“Hold on a moment!” I stopped her stride. “It’s overgrown. I highly doubt anyone actually lives there. Head for it, I’ll check for signs of life, and if there is none, it’s ours.”  
“I… don’t it works like that…” She protested but followed my instructions regardless. At this point I’m sure she was just excited at the prospect of sleeping in anything that wasn’t the hollow of a tree. The only confirmation I needed was the invasive plant life taking over the door. A few quick claw swipes cleared the way and Shiori breathed a sigh of relief feeling her feet on solid flooring again. It was that sigh that revealed to me just how cold the air was. 

“There’s a bed in the right corner.” I watched her wispy breath disappear in mild horror, realizing how dire our situation had become. I hardly managed to get the dusty blanket off before she collapsed. 

Her hunger I could easily fix, but the ever seeping cold taking hold of her body was beyond me. I looked around our new shelter, trying to find anything else to aid her. It was a very simple abode, everything in one room and maybe only enough space to accommodate two. The firepit was aptly stocked, but with no spark to ignite the wood, what else could I do to bring warmth? I suppose I could get under the covers with her, but one cat surely isn’t enough. This house was a nice boon, in theory, but now it was more a final resting place for Shiori. I let out a grunt, flicking my tail in frustration. The next moment spooked me so severely I jumped three feet at least. 

A flame, small and struggling, appeared before me. It floated aloft, obediently, and made no other movement besides flickering. Against my better judgement (perhaps the shock had taken over) I moved my paw to touch it. The flame grew at my movement… and it didn’t burn me despite the obvious heat it gave. I grabbed it with both of my paws, looked at it with dismay, but then at the sound of Shiori stirring, I threw it at the fire pit and watched the bark pop as it took the flame, one particular sound rousing Shori awake.

“W-what’s going on?!” 

“Relax,” I soothed. “I got a fire going.”

She squinted her eyes in my general direction. “...How exactly?”

“Child, I’m a damn talking cat, I don’t bloody know! If I ever have answers to my current situation, you will be the first to know. Now rest, I’ll go find some food.” 

And thus our journey ended, being replaced by an odd domestic situation instead. Things to burn were a plenty, a nearby river provided enough food, and my new found fire abilities melted snow like it was nothing. A miracle we were given, perhaps two or three, and the voice in my mind faded more with each passing day. Shiori’s voice, however, was always filled with ‘whys’ and ‘hows’, usually looking for reassurance. I’d had enough of it one day and finally answered her proper. 

“Shiori.” I said sharply, interrupting a current question to my intentions. “How many kittens do you think I’ve borne?” 

“U-Um…” Her face scrunched. “I don’t know?”

“Fifty-five.” I answered. “Now guess how many of them I got to raise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -To Be Continued-
> 
> I do have more written, but it isn't a full chapter, for now.


End file.
